Dragon Ball: Legacy
by AzulSora
Summary: Legends tell of a Golden Warrior, with power unrivaled by all. In many timelines, the Saiyan Race never comes close to rediscovering this power. Yet in one special timeline, the Saiyans discover something similar but not the same. What changes does this bring to the Universe as we know it?
1. Prologue

**AN: [2/3/20] I added a small amount of content, can be skipped if you're a returning reader.**

**_Prologue_**

* * *

_Long ago there was a civil war amongst the Saiyan Race. This war threatened the entire race's existence. The leader of the Rebellion, a Saiyan who's lost his name to time, had, on the brink of death, awakened a power that far surpassed the Oozaru form. With his aura and hair a shining gold, this Saiyan was winning the war single-handedly due to his newfound power, then the Full Moon came out, causing the opposing Saiyans to transform into Oozarus. With this change, the Oozaru attacked the Rebellion as a united group. Those left in the Saiyan Rebellion joined forces and retaliated with all they had, and for a moment, they were winning. Then suddenly the Nameless Saiyan's aura and hair lost his golden shine. With this change, he and his allies were vulnerable and wiped out by the Oozaru's assault... Although this Nameless Saiyan failed, his incredible power, along with the golden aura and hair, went down in history as a legend that was admired by all Saiyans, regardless of them being a warrior or civilian._

_Thousands of years later, a Saiyan that became known as Vegeta the First achieved a similar state. This happened when his mate's life was threatened by a foe even his Oozaru state couldn't defeat. Suddenly his eyes vanished, his aura shone a powerful gold, and his hair took on a red tint. With this change, he reached a power that exceeded his Oozaru state. With his newfound power, Vegeta easily defeated the monster and gained great fame throughout the Saiyan Community. This cemented his family's future role as Rulers of the Saiyans. Vegeta the first, and others who had witnessed it, referred to this form as 'Pseudo Super Saiyan' or 'False Super Saiyan' because of the differences it had with the one of legend. During the time of his son, Vegeta the Second, other Saiyans started achieving this state, 1 in every 50 Saiyans could utilize this newfound power. By the time his grandson became King, 1 in every 5 Saiyans could use this 'False Super Saiyan'. It was later decided during the war with the Tuffles that those who could achieve this state would be made into a leader of a squad of those who couldn't._

_**Age 729, Planet Vegeta**_

_**2 Years Post Saiyan-Tuffle War**_

A circular ship, the first of many, lands in the courtyard of a still rebuilding capital of the recently renamed Planet Vegeta, gaining the attention of multiple Saiyans who proceeded to gather around the courtyard, watching with growing apprehension as a hatch opened on the ship and a ramp slid out. Stepping out of the ship and into the light of Planet Vegeta's sun was a being that gave off an intimidating feeling, a monster that stood at an imposing height with purple-pink skin and two black horns crowning his head, his body below the neck covered by a dark cloak that gave those who gazed upon him the feeling of looking at a Demon. Following behind this being were multiple soldiers followed by countless more flying out of the ships still floating above each wearing the same armor giving the Saiyans a feeling that it's a uniform.

"Hello, my name is King Cold, and as of this moment, this planet belongs to The Cold Force." The demon-like being stated cordially with a smirk, as if his words would be followed without challenge, to the surrounding populous. This caused some Saiyans to fly off to alert the other Saiyan warriors and most importantly, The King as soon as possible.

Within minutes, word spread that a being calling himself King Cold had declared Planet Vegeta as his own. All Saiyan warriors, with King Vegeta leading the charge, flew towards the courtyard where the would-be conqueror landed. Upon arriving, King Cold had seemingly not moved a muscle as he patiently waited for the Saiyan King to arrive.

"This Planet belongs to us, The Saiyan Race! No one else has any claim to it!" The Saiyan King declared, staring down the so-called King of the Universe, who only smirked wider at those words.

"Ahhh, but that's where you're wrong. This Planet is now mine, if you have any problems, feel free to challenge me, _King_." Cold said mockingly to Vegeta as if he knew that he would win without challenge.

King Vegeta roared as he charged The King of the self-proclaimed Universe, his Aura flaring a dark purple.

_'I will show him to never underestimate the Saiyan race!'_ Vegeta thought as he grew closer to Cold, who has yet to move. Then, when Vegeta was within arm's length of the Demon, the cloak around him _shifted_ and Vegeta was slammed into the ground, cracking it.

_'What?! How can someone be so fast!?'_ As the King was recovering from being slammed down into the ground he looked up to see what he was hit by and saw a tail shocking him further, as he thought the Saiyans were the only sentient race that had tails in the Universe. Getting back up, he created distance between himself and Cold in preparation to launch a second attack, this time at full power. Launching himself at Cold again, Vegeta's aura turned into a shining gold, his eyes vanished, and his hair turned a reddish-brown color. As he got close to Cold, Vegeta swerved around to attack Cold from the side opposite of where the tail is. With the power of FSS, King Vegeta thought he could outpace Cold due to the speed shown prior. However as Vegeta swung at the demonic being, he had to stop his attack to dodge another lazily swung, to Cold at least, tail swipe. As he dodged he swung once more, this time with all his power, only for Cold to uncross his arms and grab the offending appendage at a speed far faster than the speed his tail was swung, shocking King Vegeta to the bone. He made the mistake of thinking King Cold's max speed was the speed of which he had swung his tail with before. Swinging his arm down, Cold slammed the Saiyan King into the ground further cracking it and knocking the Saiyan out of FSS. Cold's tail proceeded to slither down and wrap around the neck of the Saiyan King. Cold, using his tail, lifted him to the point that his feet weren't touching the ground.

"Now are you going to follow orders quietly like a good little monkey?" Cold sneered down at the Saiyan King only to hear the Saiyan mumble something.

"Speak louder, I can't hear you." The demonic being said, lowering the Saiyan slightly so they would be face to face.

"I said..." King Vegeta started, his face looking to the sky above.

"**GALICK GUN**" He _roared,_ lowering his face to stare at Cold's widening eyes. Vegeta's eyes were pure white, his aura was flaring gold once more, his hair returning to reddish-brown. The transformation's power fueling his family's signature Ki Wave even further. The attack consumed King Cold, slackening the tail wrapped around Vegeta's neck. Not done yet, the attack continued to hit the army behind Cold, erasing a roughly a tenth of the force Cold brought with him. The Galick Gun continued for a full minute until the form left him, signifying Vegeta had reached the limitation of False Super Saiyan. As the smoke from the wave cleared, the tail around Vegeta's neck tightened even further.

"If it's any consolation, you burned my cloak." Cold said, his smirk gone boiling rage evident in his eyes as he stared down at the Saiyan King. Tightening his tail, he slammed King Vegeta into the ground, cratering it, before blasting the King through the leg, crippling him. Looking up King Cold addressed the Saiyan audience

"This Planet is _mine_ now and by extension, the Saiyan Race belongs to _me_ as well. Welcome to The Cold Force." He said, telepathically lifting the King by his robe and throwing his broken form into the crowd of shocked Saiyans. With his point across, he turned around and walked to his ship. Stopping at the bottom of his ship's ramp, he looked over his shoulder at the Saiyans.

"You will start within 2 days, Berryblue, have the Saiyans outfitted with the Armor and Technology needed to work for me." Cold said before walking up to his ramp and entering his ship. What must have been the form of Berryblue floating at the top of the ramp. Unknown to the Saiyans, Vegeta's stand against Cold had ignited a wave of curiosity within the age-old Frost Demon.

_'And here I thought the Saiyans could only transform into giant apes that my scouts told me about before arriving. Maybe they can push that form farther? Thoughts for later, now to deal with those pesky Metamorans of Planet Mora.'_ The King thought as he entered his Throne Room of his Flagship. His servants filling his favorite goblet with the finest of wine the Universe has to offer.

_**3 Years Later**_

_**Age 732, Planet Vegeta**_

_**Two hours after King Cold and Frieza's visit**_

King Vegeta marched down the halls of his castle, a subtle limp in his step, with his advisors following not far behind. Panic was evident on their faces at the palpable rage their King was giving off due to the embarrassment that Frieza caused him. It was only upon reaching the Throne Room and sitting in his Throne did the King speak.

"Matoma, I want Frieza's movements monitored at all times but as subtly as possible. Any reports are delivered to me and only me. Leave no detectable trail either. I don't want that bastard Frieza to find out that we're suspicious of him. Hokept, take a team and start surveying planets on the outskirts of Frieza's Empire under the guise of searching for planets suitable for conquest. Look for planets that are suitable for Saiyans to thrive in, without drawing the attention of the _Frieza_ Force. Do not engage with the populations of any of the worlds." King Vegeta ordered, spitting out Frieza's name like it was the plague as his grip on the armrest of his throne tightened.

"Yes, My King!" The Saiyans saluted before leaving to fulfill their orders to the letter.

_"The Saiyans will rise once more, one way or the other." _The King thought sitting on his throne.

_**Frieza's Flagship**_

"Kikono, send more missions that are of higher difficulty to the monkeys. Ranks B to A will do." Frieza said looking through the view-port of his throne room on his ship.

"Are you sure, My Lord? Those missions are usually reserved for the Elites with power levels of 30,000 and above! The Saiyans aren't even close to 10,000!" Kikono said in shock before the chilling laughter of the recently appointed Emperor of the Universe froze his nerves.

"These monkeys have more to them than meets the eye. And it's time I start thinning their numbers before they become too much of a threat." Frieza said looking out into the many stars of space.

"Why not just eliminate them now?" Kikono asked confused as to why Frieza is letting a potential threat to his rule exist.

"Oh, I will, in time, but might as well get some use out of them before I eliminate them." Frieza said with a coy smirk.

_**5 and 1/2 Years Later**_

_**Age 737, Planet Vegeta**_

"My King, we discovered a small world named Ee-arth that has a large variety of biomes and climates, suitable for any Saiyan child to adapt to and survive in almost any hostile environment!" Hokept reported to the King with a sliver of excitement in his voice at finding a rare planet with such variety to it.

"Good. And the population?" King Vegeta said after a moment of consideration.

"The dominant population is nearly identical to Saiyans." Hokept said catching the King's interest even more.

"From what I observed the only differences being they do not have tails and aren't as naturally powerful as the Saiyans. Having an average power level of 8, with warriors ranging between 20 and 140" Hokept continued, some irritation evident in his voice at the thought of such weaklings inhabiting such a gem of a planet.

"I see... Dismissed" The King replied aloud after a moment of consideration

'_So we'll have to limit how powerful the Saiyan children will be to fit in with the population, irritating but doable.'_ King Vegeta thought to himself after Hokept left. Standing up he left to check on the lower class Saiyan incubation rooms to find suitable candidates for his plan. Vegeta entered the upper level of the Saiyan low-class nursery.

_'First, the leader.' _The King thought to look upon the 50 or so Saiyan children with Power Levels within the upper echelon of the Low-Class Saiyans, but he was looking specifically for a child with a power level slightly lower than the power of this Ee-arth's stronger warriors.

"Is there anything I can do for you, My King?" A Saiyan doctor said bowing to the King as he stopped in front of her.

"I'm looking for a child with a Power Level between 100 and 140." The King said to the surprise of the Nurse. She certainly hadn't expected the King of All Saiyans to be looking for a child, let alone a Low-Class whose Power Level didn't even reach 200!

"There is only one as of now my King, he's almost old enough to leave the nursery and join the army." She said leading the King to the child's incubation tank, which read 'Daikon', a slight hint of disgust leaking into her voice as she mentioned the last part.

"I see... Does he have any relatives on-world?" The King said fishing for answers while trying to be subtle about his sudden interest with a Low-Class child that has a Power Level within a specific range.

"Only an Aunt from what I can see, his mother died in childbirth and his father on a mission with Bardock's team." The nurse said checking the data provided by a device she scanned the child with.

"I see... That'll be all." The King said, getting all the information he needed from his questioning.

_'Next, the Guards' _The King thought heading to the Nursery containing children with Power Levels below 100. Entering the room the Saiyan King found that there were only 20 or so children within this wing of nursery and noticing the children were organized by Power Level he searched for 2 candidates that fit what he's looking for. Two children whose Power Levels are in the upper levels of his chosen planet specifically between 50 and 80 to not be significantly higher but still strong enough to defend themselves. Should something happen to their caretakers. Coming across a male infant whose Power Level fit his criteria, being a 59, he filed the infant's name, Toma, away for later. He left to find another child, this time a girl who fit the criteria. Finding only one, her Power Level is that of an 82 this time, he filed her name, Kinoko, away as well.

_'And finally, the infiltrators' _The King thought as he moved on to the children whose Power Levels were low enough that they could blend in with the people of Ee-arth easier in case the previous children were killed. As the king wandered the aisles of incubators he came across a girl whose power level fit his criteria, that is 25, higher than the average Power Level of the civilians but not too high. Upon reading the name of the girl, Jagaima, he saw the name of the mother, but not the father. He brushed it off, assuming that the girl's father was a nameless low-class that died. He continued looking coming across a boy with a Power Level of 18 named Daizu. With his chosen ranks almost filled, he searched for one last child. Coming across a girl that was named Seloria with a Power Level of 6. The Saiyan King found the last member of his plan for the Saiyan Race to survive when Frieza turns on them. Having chosen the six Saiyan children that he felt were perfect for his plan, the Saiyan King turned and left the nursery and returned to his castle.

Upon returning to his Throne Room the King had Hokept go and inform the nurses, as well as relatives that would be suitable caretakers, ordering them to secrecy, for the children he decided on, will be relocated to a secret nursery he had built 2 years ago close to the Launchpads in case an emergency launch was needed.

_**6 months later**_

_**Planet Vegeta**_

King Vegeta sat on his throne, a feeling of unease consuming him, the words of the being that called himself the 'God of Destruction' had replayed itself dozens of times since the 'God's' visit two weeks prior.

_"The Saiyans are a dangerous bunch in the universe. Time to visit that upstart Frieza."_ The 'God' had said, heedless of the Saiyan King laying on the ground, to the blue man that was with him before they left in a flash of light.

The feeling of unease being the reason he assigned Hokept and Nonoi to his son's squad, to watch over his son should Frieza destroy the Saiyans like The King feared he would soon. He was knocked out of his thoughts by the return of Matoma, who burst through the doors to the throne room in a panic.

"My King, Frieza has ordered all Saiyans to return planetside! He's even coming to the planet himself!" Matoma's panic-induced voice echoed throughout the Throne room. The King's eyes widened slightly looking at Matoma.

"How long until Frieza arrives?" The King said standing, all hints of his unease gone.

"3 days, My Lord." Matoma said trying to calm his panicked heart.

"I see. Diveni, Parsin informs the chosen Caretakers and prepare the children for launch. Matoma, Spinna gather as many able-bodied warriors as possible. Have them stay near the courtyard mostly bars and meat distribution buildings. Make sure no one is wearing Scouters. We don't want Frieza learning of our plans."

"Yes, My King!" The Saiyans said before leaving to follow their orders.

_**2 days later**_

_**Outskirts of Capital Sadala**_

"Are you sure, Bardock? I know Hanasia said she was going off-world with some other Saiyan women and children, but that doesn't mean that the rumor about King Vegeta having a back-up plan in case Frieza turns on us is true." Gine, a former Saiyan Warrior and Meat Distributor, said while carrying her youngest son Kakarot in her arms, to her mate Bardock. who carried 2 pods that he stole from the launch station not long after Hanasia had told him of the departure of 12 Saiyans, half of which were children.

"Yes, I'm sure, Gine. It doesn't make sense that Frieza would order all Saiyans back home then visit Planet Vegeta when all Saiyans will be there. King Vegeta sending 12 Saiyans, half of which are children, off-world a day before Frieza arrives, is not a coincidence." Bardock said to Gine putting the pods down and opening them.

"6 months ago I spoke to Hokept before he reported to the King and he said he found a perfect planet to hide weaker Saiyan children, a relatively small planet called Earth. On a return flight from one of my missions, I checked out this planet for myself. It seems perfect for Kakarot and you to live on." Bardock said to Gine, a rare smile on his face as he looked at Gine as she put Kakarot into one of the space pods.

"Kakarot and me?! Aren't you coming with us Bardock!?" Gine shouted in horror when she realized why Bardock didn't steal enough pods for the whole family to escape the Tyrant Frieza. Disappearing and reappearing behind Gine, Bardock shoved her into the empty pod, pressing the launch button and closing the hatch before Gine can react fully.

"Don't worry. If I'm wrong and Frieza doesn't destroy our world, I'll come to get you and Kakarot as soon as possible." He said trying and failing, to soothe the panicking Gine. He watched Gine and Kakarot both beat on the glass of their respective pods before the hibernation system put both to sleep. Bardock only had one thing to say as he watched the pods leave the atmosphere and disappeared into the unknown.

"Goodbye Gine, Kakarot..." Before he could finish he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I take it you're joining the rebellion, Bardock?" A voice that Bardock hasn't heard personally in almost 9 years, a voice that belonged to an old friend and rival. Turning he saw King Vegeta, a small smirk on the King's face.

"You followed my example and sent them to Ee-arth?" The King continued calmly his smirk still there.

"It's actually pronounced Earth according to its inhabitants." Bardock corrected a smirk of his own on his face. Flying to meet with his old team leader and rival the two stared at each other for a few minutes before the silence between them was broken.

"It's good to see you, my old friend! I haven't seen you since Gaima and Gulara fell in battle on planet Meat." King Vegeta said gripping arms with Bardock. Both being part of an elite team together before Vegeta's duties as King forced him to leave the frontlines. The team was an experiment by having all members of the team have access to the False Super Saiyan state. It was a success for a time until the glaring weakness of the form, being the drain and 'cooldown' of the form being the cause of death for half of the team.

"Are the rumors about rebelling against Frieza true, Vegeta?" Bardock said flying up, Vegeta following him closely.

"Yes, Frieza will arrive in a few hours. That's when the Saiyans will make their stand." King Vegeta said to Bardock, confident that the forces, even though the numbers weren't as high as he liked, would be enough to catch Frieza off guard.

"How many able-bodied Saiyans were you able to gather for the Rebellion?" Bardock asked landing outside his home and entering, Vegeta following him to continue the conversation.

"Counting you? 50, Frieza planned it so he'd arrive as the rest of the Saiyan race is landing. Most likely so we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves properly." Vegeta answered gritting his teeth and tightening his fist in anger.

"Underestimating the Saiyan race will be the last mistake Frieza will ever make." Bardock said tightening the band around his arm as his determination to see his family united reflected in his eyes.

_**An Hour Later**_

_**Planet Vegeta's Atmosphere**_

"Lord Frieza. It appears the Saiyans are trying to rebel against you." Zarbon calmly said from behind Frieza, Dodoria not far behind.

"So the little monkeys think they can start their little rebellion? How predictable of them." Frieza said from his hoverchair, maneuvering it towards the exit of his Ship.

'Might as well greet the little rebels myself.' Frieza thought to himself arriving at the exit of his ship. As he floated out into space he saw a small army of Saiyans.

"Well, well if it isn't the King of Monkeys and he brought a little entourage with him!" Frieza said to the Saiyan King with a smug smirk on his face. The King of all Saiyans' face contorted to that pure rage, before a hand on his shoulder and the familiar voice of his old friend telling him that Frieza was baiting him into recklessly charging, calmed the King down. With a smirk King Vegeta replied

"Your rule as Emperor of The Universe ends today Frieza!" Only for his smirk to shrink slightly at the mocking laughter, he got in response from the Tyrant.

"I'd like to see you worthless monkeys try to dethrone me." The Tyrant of The Universe responded his finger pointing opposite of his ship forming a small ball of orange ki that started expanding rapidly before stopping at the size of a small moon. With his smirk widening, he launched his **Supernova** at the Rebellion and the Planet below.

**"FIRE!" **The King roared out snapping into FSS with the Saiyans who could also use the state following his example. Before launching a ki attack using all his power, his forces doing the same, the blasts of the Saiyan Rebellion combined into one and collided with the Supernova. For a few seconds, the blasts were at a standstill before the Saiyans' combined blast started to push the Supernova back, however with an exertion of more power from Frieza, the Supernova rocketed forward, engulfing the Rebellion's attack, the Rebellion and the planet's core putting an end to Planet Vegeta and the vast majority of the Saiyan Race.

_"Raditz, Kakarot, Gine I'm sorry." _

_"Vegeta, My son, it's up to you now to avenge the Saiyan Race." _Were the final thoughts of Bardock and King Vegeta as they were engulfed by the Tyrants attack.

"Zarbon! Dodoria! Look at the beautiful fireworks!" Cackled Frieza with sadistic glee as he looked upon the destruction of the Saiyan's homeworld. Within the ship, Zarbon and Dodoria looked upon the destruction of Planet Vegeta with shock as they'd never seen Frieza show so much power with such ease. Unknown to everyone, a small drop of sweat dripped down the side of Frieza's face.

_**Outskirts of the Solar System**_

_**Unknown Ship**_

"My King, the pods have been cloaked from Frieza's scanners and the crew is awaiting interception." The informant reported bowing to the being sitting on his throne. The King looked down from his throne to stare at the informant, his indifferent gaze causing the soldier to shift uncomfortably causing the armor he wore to shift out of place. His armor was similar to that of the Frieza Force but more streamlined and lightweight with a strange symbol over his heart.

"Call off the interception." The King's baritone voice causing the soldier's body to vibrate slightly. Taking a few moments to process the order, the soldier looked up to his King in confusion.

"Sir?" He questioned, wondering why his King was allowing the Saiyans to survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta.

"Tell the crew to keep the pods cloaked from Frieza's scanners until they're out of his range." The King continued, whether he didn't hear or was ignoring him, the soldier didn't know. But he had orders to follow so he left to fulfill them. As the Soldier left the King took a sip of his wine before sitting forward, watching as the 14 pods flew by his ship.

"Soon… it'll be time to see how far you Saiyans can go." The King stood, the light of Planet Vegeta's explosion illuminating the King's face.

And a Demon stared back.

_**3 months later**_

_**Deep Space**_

We see 12 pods flying together with 2 farther behind at a high speed towards their collective destination. The 14 pods fly straight into an asteroid belt, the inhabitants unaware of the danger that's about to befall some of them. As the pods fly through the belt 2 pods fly head-on into some of the asteroids, the glass on their ships shattering, the propulsion systems on their ships also are damaged leaving the two soon-to-be-dead Saiyans in the void of space.

As the rest of the pods go through the belt, they're also hit enough to alter the speeds the pods are going slightly, however small this may seem, it changed the landing zone of every pod.

_**3 Months Later**_

_**Earth**_

_Across the globe 12 pods land on the beautiful planet, each landing in a different location._

_The First lands in a desert where a Fortune Teller resides._

_The Second lands in the forest surrounding a fortress with a red bow holding two Rs._

_The Third lands near a temple with a crane on it._

_The Fourth lands on a palace floating in the sky_

_The Fifth lands in the backyard of a round building with two Cs on it._

_The Sixth lands in a forest where a large city resides to the west._

_The Seventh lands outside a castle where a little Blue Emperor resides._

_The Eighth lands in a sacred mountain range._

_The Ninth lands in a tundra where a small village resides._

_The Tenth lands in a mountain range devoid of wildlife._

_The Eleventh lands by a large tower that a man with a spear guards._

_The Twelfth lands by a mountain lit aflame._

_**Power Levels**_

**Post S-T War**

King Cold (1st form) - 6,000,000

King Cold (Suppressed) - 60,000

King Vegeta (Base) - 3,000

King Vegeta (FSS, Galick Gun) - 56,250

King Vegeta (Post-Zenkai) - 6,000

Saiyan Warrior (Average) - 1,200

**Saiyan's Genocide**

Frieza - 530,000

Frieza (Supernova) - 795,000

Frieza(Strengthened Supernova) 1,060,000

King Vegeta (Base) - 12,000

King Vegeta (FSS) - 156,000

King Vegeta(FSS, Galick Gun) - 249,600

Bardock (Base) - 10,000

Bardock (FSS) - 135,000

Bardock (FSS, Riot Javelin) - 216,000

Saiyan Rebel Elite (Base) - 2,500

Saiyan Rebel Elite (FSS) - 31,250

Saiyan Rebel Elite (FSS, Blast) - 43,750

Saiyan Rebel Range - 1,500-2,000

Saiyan Rebel (Blast) - 1,800-2,400

Saiyan Race Final Stand - 721,600-748,600

Saiyan Caretaker Range - 120-500

Gine - 500

Kakarot - 5

Daikon - 110

Kinoko - 82

Toma - 59

Jagaima - 25

Daizu - 19

Seloria - 8

* * *

**A/N: Now, I'mma be honest and say this is my first Fanfiction. I've been a reader for a few years now and thought to take my own shot at writing one. Constructive Criticism is welcome from all!**

**Who landed where? How will these new introductions influence the story? Only time will tell.**

**Now to address a few questions, False Super Saiyan is an unstable transformation and thus, it's multiplier changes depending on the experience the user has with it, as well as the form can leave at unfortunate times. However, the inclusion of this form does **_**not**_ **mean Oozaru is gone. As stated prior FSS is unstable while Oozaru is stable and is a good backup for those with the transformation while also providing a good power boost for those without.**

**OH! Right! Name's in progress if anyone's got better name suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

_**Planet Elysium**_

_**Two hours after Planet Vegeta's destruction**_

"Damnit!" Nonoi shouted to the heavens, punching a nearby wall in his rage.

"What's wrong Nonoi?" Nappa, the Commander of the Saiyan army, asked confused as to why Nonoi was angry enough to destroy a wall.

"They're… They're all gone. Planet Vegeta's gone!" Nonoi's voice echoed throughout the ruins that the team of Saiyans had camped in, Nonoi's voice escalating to a shout as he announced the end of the Saiyan homeworld, to the shock of Nappa and Raditz.

"Looks like I'll never be King." Prince Vegeta said in disappointment as he ate a fruit native to the recently conquered planet. Shocking the adult Saiyans further.

"Raditz, what about your family? Didn't they call you earlier?" Nappa asked the youngest Saiyan of their group.

"Yeah, mom just called to ask me a few questions about the mission difficulty. Though I think she mentioned something about sending Kakarot off to a planet called Earth?" Raditz said thinking about whether or not getting his brother would be ideal or a burden on them.

"Oh well, he only had a power level of 5 anyways, he wouldn't be useful to us as he is." Raditz said after remembering how weak his brother was.

Throughout this conversation Hokept stood silently watching the group of Saiyans.

_"So you were right after all, My King."_ He thought to himself vowing to keep the secret of the Saiyan children to himself for as long as possible.

_**1 Week Later**_

_**Frieza's Capital Ship**_

"My Lord, it appears some Saiyans survived the destruction of their homeworld." Kikono, reported to the Emperor of the Universe, who was lounging in his chair watching the stars go by, through the window.

"Oh? And pray tell who survived?" Frieza said casually, looking sideways to Kikono who had a slight look of fear at the rage that Frieza could have upon learning who survived.

"P-prince Vegeta, and 4 no-name Saiyans, My Lord." Kikono stammered out in fear for his life.

"I see.. We'll keep them alive for now. But, just in case, Zarbon, tell the Ginyu Force, as well as Shisami, that I want them to start training." Frieza said from his throne.

"Right away, My Lord." Zarbon said bowing.

"Oh and start training yourself as well Zarbon, Dodoria. No need for my primary attendants to die in an accident involving a Saiyan." Frieza said calmly as Zarbon was leaving to carry out his orders.

_**4 Months Later**_

_**Galactic Patrol HQ**_

"My King! My King!" A high ranking member of the Galactic Patrol shouted out in panic, running into the throne room belonging to the King of the Milky Way Galaxy and leader of the Galactic Patrol.

"What's wrong Jira?" The King said standing up upon his multiple -Not!-tentacles his head tilting in curiosity.

"The Saiyan King was right! Planet Vegeta was destroyed!" Jira shouted out, to the shock of the Galactic King and the Patrolmen within the room.

"What about the Saiyans Vegeta III planned to send away?" The Galactic King asked, slight worry that the children didn't make it off world. Even though he didn't like how the Saiyans lived and worked, they were still subjects of his galaxy.

"There were reports of 14 spacepods being sent off-world just days before the destruction of Vegeta." Burra, who came running in after Jira, reported with a bow.

"Were you able to figure out what direction the pods were heading?" The King said looking at Burra who straightened from his kneeling position

"Yes, my King, Anago started following the pods when they entered an asteroid belt. Sadly not all the pods made it through the belt in one piece, two of the 14 initial pods malfunctioned. The passengers… didn't make it, My King." Burra said sadly after straightening from his bow.

"Were the pods and the deceased recovered? And what Planet did the pods land on?" The King asked Burra hoping the Saiyans survivors landed on a planet where they could live peacefully while not causing any issues.

"The pods and deceased were recovered, Sir! As for the living Saiyans, Anago reported that they will land on a planet in one of Jako's sectors called Earth in 2 months Sir!" Jira replied in Burra's place straightening her back from her prolonged bow.

"Alright, send Kal and Mar to go to Earth and approve the Saiyans as Official Galactic Refugees." The King commanded another Patrolman, who posed and went off to fulfill her orders.

_**2 Months Later**_

_**Planet Earth**_

_**Lookout**_

_**Nighttime**_

There was a loud bang, the entire Lookout _shook_ as the spherical object crashed into it. The two otherworldly beings rushed outside of the Palace to see what caused the commotion, only to see what looks to be a pod of some sort. As they grew closer to it a voice sounded off from above.

"Stay where you are, or I'll blast you to nothing!" It was a young woman's voice which confused the Genie and Guardian alike. Looking up, they saw a, like her voice suggested, young woman holding her arm at the wrist, the palm facing their direction, a small Ki blast forming in it. The woman had long ebony spiky locks that went down to her waist with two large strands resting on her shoulders. She wore black form-fitting armor with blue-accents and a light blue bodysuit that only left her arms below the elbow exposed, her legs being fully covered.

"Don't move or I _will_ kill you both." The woman continued as Kami and Mr. Popo stood there, watching the woman intently as she landed and checked took her attention away from them to check on the girl inside the pod.

"I assume she's your daughter?" Kami asked the woman gently, reading what she's currently thinking. To the Saiyan mother's shock, causing her to turn around and focus on the two again. This time getting a better look at the two, or more specifically the one who spoke to her.

"Who are you!? And why is a Namekian here?! The Inhabitants are supposed to look like Saiyans!" The woman shouted in shock. Kami, just smiled and slowly walked towards the Saiyan woman, using his cane to help him.

"I am Kami, the Guardian of Earth. This is my attendant, Mr. Popo. We'd like to know who you are and why you came to Earth in the first place with the 10 others I sensed enter the atmosphere. If it's alright with you of course." Kami said gently to the intergalactic refugee. The question knocking the woman out of her shock and causing her to remember her orders of not wiping the planet of all life and to just live on what's going to be her new home, Earth.

"My name is Satsu and this is my daughter, Jagaima and we're Saiyans." Satsu said with a sigh, lowering her arm.

_**Capsule Corp**_

Rushing outside, after hearing a loud bang and feeling the ground shaking, Dr. Briefs was shocked to find what looked to be a spaceship in his backyard.

"Well, what do we have here?" Dr. Briefs said sliding down the crater to see a little girl sleeping within. After a minute of tinkering, the man found a way to open the spaceship. Gently picking up the still sleeping girl, Dr. Briefs looked over the girl noting her tail and the armor she wore.

"You there! Old Man! Put my sister back in the pod and you won't be hurt!" The voice of a teenage girl shouted from above him. Looking up Dr. Briefs was shocked at seeing what he thought was a teenage girl, wearing armor similar to the little girl that landed in the pod, however, hers was a dark blue with indigo accents with an indigo bodysuit that left her legs, below the knees and arms past the elbows visible , where the girl's own armor was black and red with a pink bodysuit that covered her entire body with the exception of her neck and head, the teenager's hair was wild and spiky going to the small of her back, holding her hands up pointing them at Briefs, a small blue ball of energy in her palms. Looking nervous Dr. Briefs slowly put the little girl back into the pod and slowly stepped back from the spherical spaceship. When he reached the edge of the crater, the young woman flew down and picked up her little sister checking her over for any irregularities. Turning back to Dr. Briefs the woman pointed her hand at him.

"Who are you and why were you holding my sister?!" The woman said harshly to the older man.

"My name is Dr. Briefs. As my title suggests, I'm a doctor, as well as a scientist. I w-" Briefs said a little quickly before being interrupted by a young voice familiar to him.

"Daddy? What's going on? What was that bang earlier?" The voice of a little girl asked curiously, catching the attention of the woman and shocking Dr. Briefs causing him to turn quickly towards the door.

"Bulma what are you doing up?! I thought it was your bedtime?" Dr. Briefs said to his youngest daughter. Before looking at the woman who lowered her hand, eyes softening, at the sight of the child who looked slightly older than her little sister.

"Hey! who are you?" The 5 year old Bulma asked giggling while running up to the woman in the strange armor and girl she was holding, heedless of her father trying to stop her. The woman smiled slightly before crouching to Bulma's height to look her in the eye.

"My name's Paseri, and this is Seloria, my little sister." The woman, now named Paseri, said gently to Bulma, slightly shifting her little sister in her arms to a more comfortable position.

"Are you new around here? I've never seen you before!" Bulma said, brightly smiling to Paseri, who smiled back to the little girl.

"Yes, we just got here tonight." Paseri responded to the little girl, her smile widening.

"So you don't have somewhere to stay?" Bulma asked curiously with a tilt of her head staring at the otherworldly refugees. Not seeing her father's shocked look behind her.

"No, we don't have anywhere to stay, little one." Paseri said looking to the little girl curious as to where the girl was going with this. The girl's father however figured out what his little girl was up to and was both shocked and proud of her.

"Why not stay with us? We've got more than enough room for you and you sister!" Dr. Briefs continued for his little girl to the Saiyan woman, shocking her to the core. The woman took a few minutes to compare the pros and cons, looking to her still sleeping sister, her mind made up, the woman looked up to Dr. Briefs and gave her response.

"That would be… nice." She responded with a small smile making Bulma shout in glee.

_**Desert, Baba's Palace**_

_**Morning**_

"Fortune Teller Baba! Fortune Teller Baba! Come quick! A strange meteor landed not far from here!" A strange pink ghost with a conical hat shouted with a strange mix of panic and excitement in it's feminine voice. Catching the attention of the owner of the Palace.

"Oh? So they did come. Very well, Bandages, Spike, go bring the 'meteor' to me." Baba said casually, as if she already knew the contents of the 'meteor' landed outside her Palace.

"Yes, Fortune Teller Baba." The Mummy and Devil both said before heading out to go get the meteor for their mistress.

"Oh! Don't forget the child and woman!" Baba's voice sounded off from behind them, causing the two beings to look at each other in confusion as they went to retrieve their objective.

_**Crash Site**_

Upon arriving at the crater Bandages and Spike were surprised to see not a meteor, but a strange white sphere and a woman, with long wild hair, opening the sphere and picking up a child from the white sphere. Upon hearing a strange beep from the device on the woman's face she turned quickly to the strange beings standing at the edge of the crater staring down at her.

"Who are you?!" The woman shouted in surprise as her hand rose to point at them. She was wearing dark blue, almost black, armor with golden accents and a dark red, almost crimson even, bodysuit. Bandages and Spike looked to each other before turning back to the woman.

"Mistress Baba, told us to come retrieve the meteor along with what we think are you and the child." Spike said being the only one to talk between the two.

"Baba? How would she know about us?!" The woman continued her hand still pointing at the two.

"Mistress Baba is a Fortune Teller, she knows all and sees all. And she would like to see you and the child." Spike responded to the woman trying to calm her down.

"Well.. We've got nowhere to go anyways might as well go. Shouldn't we Toma?" The woman, Hanasia sighed out after a few minutes of contemplation and checking the power levels of both strange beings in front of her and noting that she's over double them combined.

"This way then ma'am." Spike said, while Bandages motioned to the direction they just came from.

_**Red Ribbon HQ**_

"Sir! A strange meteor landed in the forest southwest of the southern entrance last night! Your orders?" Officer Black said to Commander Red, standing by the entrance to the office in order to carry out his incoming orders faster.

"Interesting.. Send out Lieutenant Violet's squad to investigate and secure the area, then send out Gero's scientists for retrieval when the all-clear is reported back." Commander Red ordered looking out his window still smoking his cigar.

_**Two hours later**_

_**Forest**_

"Lieutenant Violet! Area's secure, but you should see this for yourself ma'am!" Violet's Sergeant reported to her over comms, much to the surprise of the recently promoted Lieutenant.

"Copy that Sergeant, I'm en route to your position, T-Minus 5 minutes." Violet radioed back to her second in command, before walking to meet with him.

Upon arriving at the crash site, Violet was surprised to see not a meteor like she believed, but a sphere made of a strange white material that she's never seen before with what looks to be a window made of red glass. Sliding down the crater, Violet looked through the window to see-

"A Child?" Violet, was surprised to see a child, of all things, within what she now thinks is a spaceship of some kind. Violet, in an attempt to free the child within, tapped along the edges of the pod. Upon tapping the top of the pod, the hatch opened and she got a better look at the child, seeing him in armor and with a tail, looking up at her with curious black eyes. Violet was convinced they stumbled upon a spaceship. Smiling gently, Violet spoke to the boy to see if he could communicate.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Violet said with a soft tone to what looks to be a 3 year old child.

"Dai- Daikon!" The child spoke through the broken speech common with children still learning to speak, much to the surprise of Violet.

"Well Daikon, are you waiting for someone?" Violet continued, still talking softly to the child, not wanting to scare or provoke him.

"My a-aunt, t-old me to wa-it fow her." Daikon said trying to say the words that his aunt told him before they left. But Violet knew that her leader, as well as the head scientist, Gero, would want the child to be relocated into HQ where they can keep an eye on him so she continued.

"Well how about you this? You can come with me and we can wait for your aunt to come get you together. Does that sound okay?" Violet said her voice never leaving the soft tone she started the conversation with. Daikon nodded hesitantly and let Violet pick him up. Ignoring the child's extra appendage for now, Violet turned to her squad to give out orders.

"Sergeant! Radio back to HQ that the crash site is secure and to send Gero and his scientists over for recovery!" Giving her orders Violet looked to little Daikon, who was looking at her curiously, and smiled at him disarmingly.

_Little did Violet know, this meeting would change her life for the better._

_**Later that day**_

"Sir! What do we do with the child?" Officer Black asked Commander Red confused as to what they should do with the Child that was within the spaceship. Red turned towards the window and looked outside towards his base in contemplation.

"He's taken a liking to Lieutenant Violet, let her take care of him. When he's 13 we'll start training him in combat." Commander Red said after a few minutes of contemplation.

"Yes, Sir I'll relay the orders to Violet at once!" Black saluted before leaving the office to tell Violet her new orders.

_**Skies above a Mountain Range**_

A woman with a tail wrapped around her waist and body-fitting combat armor is flying in the direction her scouter, which is designed to follow a specific being's Ki signature as long as they are in range, a special model that King Vegeta had ordered built in secret without the communicator installed, to her daughter to retrieve her as fast as possible, unaware of the danger that her daughter's pod landed near.

"There you are!" The woman suddenly shouted upon her daughter's pod coming into sight. Landing the woman rushed to the pod's hatch. Opening, she smiled at seeing her daughter, who giggled at seeing her mother. Harapen grinned and picked up her daughter.

"Now, little Kinoko, why don't we look for a place to stay until we find the ot-" The woman started before being cut off by her scouter detecting a power close to her daughter's own, and the voice of a man came from behind her.

"Why don't you come with me? My brother is quite accommodating to those in need of help. _Especially_ those as gifted as you and your daughter." The voice sounded _slimy_ to the saiyan woman. Turning around, Harapen saw what looked to be a middle-aged Human man, with long dark hair in a ponytail and wearing a pink tunic and pants, looking down at her and her daughter from the crater's edge.

"We'll be fine on our own mister." Unnerved by the man's sudden appearance, Harapen turned around and started to hover, thinking the man had left after her denial.

"It wasn't a suggestion." The man's voice whispered in her ear, causing her eyes to widen in shock, as her scouter started to rapidly beep, showing that the man's power level had drastically increased to that of well beyond her own. She tried to turn around but it was already too late.

"**DODAN-RAY" **The man's voice shouted from behind her. A bright yellow blast pierced her armor and her torso. The last thing the woman saw was the man's aura shift from a crimson red to a that of a light violet.

As the woman hit the ground, Mercenary Tao looked to the child, whose power was almost on par with that of his and his brother's, thinking his brother would like to have another strong pupil. The child started crying, trying to wake her mother up, before looking to the man who made her mother sleep and, after unconsciously memorizing his face, she cried louder. Getting fed up with the crying, Tao grabbed the child by the closest thing within reach, which was her tail. Noting how the girl, Kinoko he remembered, fell unconscious to having her tail grabbed. Tao made a mental note to tell his brother later about how Kinoko's tail was her weakness, in case she gets too rowdy. Tao then broke down a tree and threw it before he leapt onto the tree with his brother's new soon-to-be disciple's unconscious body in tow. Leaving behind the body of the girl's mother and the pod she arrived in.

_**Pilaf's Castle**_

_**Morning**_

"Emperor Pilaf, sir! A meteor landed north of the castle, you're orders?" A woman with long black hair said while saluting the small Blue Emperor, who had a shocked look at the thought of a _meteor_ of all things landing near his castle. Acting quickly, he gave his subordinates his orders.

"Mai, take Shu and bring the meteor back to me! And be quick about it!" He shouted at her. Mai responded with a quick 'Yes, Sir!" and left to go find Shu and complete their objective.

_**An hour later**_

_**Crash Site**_

"It'll come within sight soon, Shu be ready to hook-up the meteor to the back of the truck." Mai said driving the truck to where the crash site was located. Standing up, Shu looked around where they're heading.

"I don't see anything Mai, are you sure the meteor crashed in this direction?" Shu said confused as to why he couldn't see anything but desert and giant mushrooms.

"Yes, I'm sure I saw the meteor land in this direction last n-" What she was saying was cut off by the truck hitting a bump in the ground, stopping the truck cold and sending Mai and Shu airborne into the crater they were looking for. Landing in a heap in front of the 'meteor', Mai and Shu were brought out of their daze by childish laughter. Looking up Mai saw a little boy with a full head of spiky black hair and a tail, wearing armor that looked to be specially designed for him. With a smile the child grinned a grin befitting his age and giggled. Looking at the kid in surprise, Mai and Shu looked at each other before looking at the kid in surprise.

_**Fire Mountain**_

A familiar woman woke with a start within her pod. Opening her pod in a rush. Gine stood up, she quickly floated high to get her bearings for a few minutes. Before flying off in a random direction with one goal in mind.

'_Don't worry Kakarot, Mommy's coming'_ Gine thought before flying off using her scouter to help narrow her search.

_**Red Ribbon HQ**_

_**That Night**_

We see a doctor, with long red hair with grey highlights, a lab coat commonly worn by those in medical or scientific fields, going over footage of the previous night sky. The man was looking for something in particular, and upon finding it, a grin spread across his face as he pulled up a map and marking a specific point. Standing up with the map in hand, the man reported that he'll be gone for a few days, a week at the most, then left the building, taking with him his personal case of dynocaps. He had a particular mountain range in sight.

**AN: Updated Power Levels as of 2/3/20**

_**Power Levels**_

**Frieza Force**

Frieza - 530,000

Zarbon - 21,000

Dodoria - 21,000

Kikono - 5,000

Saiyans

Vegeta - 8,000

Nappa - 3,300

Nonoi - 3,200

Hokept - 3,000

Raditz - 700

**Earth**

Saiyans

Gine - 500

Hanasia - 350

Satsu - 200

Paseri - 180

Harapen - 120

Daikon - 110

Kinoko - 80

Toma - 59

Jagaima - 25

Daizu - 18

Seloria - 8

Kakarot - 5

Humans

Tao - 58

Tao(Full Power) - 115

Tao(Limit-Break, Dodon-Ray) - 207

Commander Red - 3

Officer Black - 6

Lieutenant Violet - 5

Pilaf - 2

Mai - 4

Shu - 3

Other

Kami - 270

Mr. Popo - 320

Bandages - 75

Spike - 93

* * *

**AN: And that's that for Chapter 1(technically Chapter 2 but eh)! What'd you guys think? Now I know I caused some questions to form that revolved around Tao's "Limit-Break". It **_**is**_ **a transformation for Humans one with a unique history that delves further than "Oh, look at that. Humans can transform now." It won't be revealed yet for obvious reasons, but I can assure you it's backstory created quite the butterfly effect.**

**I'll leave you guys off with I'll be keeping to a One-Chapter-per-Month schedule to give me time to write the future chapters.**

**With that all said. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Crane Temple**_

_**Next Day**_

"Brother, I found you your next student." Mercenary Tao said as he walked into his brother's temple, without a care for what his brother was doing at the time. As he entered he saw Shen with a bald boy with 3 eyes staring at him. Shen, Tao's brother, seemed annoyed whereas the boy looked at him with wonder and confusion.

"I don't need another student brother. Tien here is all I need." Shen said, arrogance clear in his voice. Tien seemed to swell from the praise of his master. Tao on the other hand just gave Shen a look of annoyance as he threw the girl he was carrying.

"That girl's name is Kinoko and she has quite the latent potential, it would be a benefit to you to train her alongside him." With his piece said, Tao before he walked out of the building. Shen looked at the girl he caught with surprise. Between her power almost reaching his own and her sharing features with the woman with strange armor that he saw flying overhead the previous night. He assumed that she was likely a relative, maybe even daughter, of the mysterious woman and from what he can estimate the girl is two years old. Nonetheless, with a grumble he tossed her to Tien and told him to arrange her a room next to his own.

_**Mount Paozu**_

_**1 Week Later**_

"Kakarot! Kakarot! Where are you?!" Gine shouted as she flew over a familiar mountain range before she saw a crater that only Saiyan space pod could have caused. With a spark of hope, she flew down to investigate it.

"Kakarot! Are you here!?" Gine shouted louder, her hands cupping her mouth, upon seeing that the pod was her son's and it was empty. Upon hearing nothing but the sounds of nature, Gine flew back up into the sky to investigate the area more thoroughly.

After flying around the area for a few minutes Gine stumbled upon a small hut with a blue roof. With excitement and hope, Gine's aura flared to life and she quickly approached the hut. Landing on the ground Gine quickly ran up to the hut and knocked frantically in hopes that the inhabitant was home and alive. When the door opened, an old man, wearing an orange vest over black clothes with a green hat, greeted Gine. He looked surprised at the sight of the strange woman wearing strange green and black armor.

"Hello, I'm looking for my son, Kakarot, have you seen him at all?" Gine asked the man, who's eyes widened in shock upon seeing a familiar brown appendage shifting behind her.

"I saw a boy in armor and a tail similar to your own the other day wandering the forest-" The old man was cut off by the loud crying of a child. This caused him to rush back inside to tend to the source of the crying, unintentionally leaving the door open to the curious woman that followed him inside. Upon seeing the crying child Gine, with a gleeful grin and a cry of "Kakarot!" Gine pushed the old man out of the way and rushed to her son. As she picked him and started to rock her crying son, whimpers and wails turning to giggles as his mother cooed and rocked him. Shocking the still unnamed old man.

"Thank you for finding my little Kakarot!" Gine said in joy, turning to the old hermit, who had a look of surprise on his face.

"I was wondering if anyone would come for the boy since I found him near that sphere a few days ago. My name is Gohan, nice to meet you." The now named Gohan said, a smile forming on his face as he watched the reunited mother and son.

"Hm? Oh! My name is Gine! Nice to meet you, Gohan!" Gine said, joy blatant in her voice as she nuzzling her cheek against the now giggling Kakarot's. Before taking a seat on the bed Kakarot was just laying in at the behest of Gohan, who sat in a nearby chair himself.

"Now, if it's alright for me to ask, what're you doing out here?" Gohan asked the mother kindly, hoping to learn where the two were from and why they were separated in the first place.

"It's not often you find a young woman with a baby wandering this far in the wilderness." He continued when he saw Gine look at him sharply. Gine looked down to little Kakarot and started to slightly tear up at remembering her last moments with her mate.

"It's a long story, Gohan." Gine said still looking at Kakarot, who was chasing around her tail further down the bed. Gohan on the other hand, was intrigued by her answer

"It's alright, you're welcome to live here on Mount Paozu if you'd like." Gohan said a small smile on his face at the thought. Gine looked shocked at Gohan's generosity, without knowing of their heritage as Saiyans no less!

"We wouldn't want to intrude on you!" Gine said, frantically waving her arms, her tail mimicking her arms as Kakarot gave off a cheerful giggle as he continued in his attempts to catch the tail.

"It's no bother to me, it'll be good for this old man to have someone to talk to more than once every few years. Besides, you don't seem to have anywhere to go currently. It's best to have somewhere to stay until you can get on your feet here on Earth." Gohan chuckled out, revealing that he knew that the mother and son duo weren't of Earth, before he stood and stretched, cracking his back before heading towards the door.

"I'll give you some time to think about it Gine." Gohan said as he walked out the door to hunt and prepare lunch for him and his guests. Gine, meanwhile, stared at the back of the man in shock at the fact that he knew that she and Kakarot weren't from Earth at all. After a few minutes of weighing pros and cons, Gine decided it would be best for her to raise Kakarot in a house instead of in the wilderness. As she was standing, Gine suddenly winced as pain shot through her tail and traveled up her spine. Turning around, the mother of two saw that Kakarot was biting down on her tail. As the mother chided her son, she was unaware that her decision would seal the Old Man's fate.

_**Capsule Corp**_

Sitting at the coffee table across from each other was Dr. Briefs and Paseri, while Seloria was in the other room with Bulma and Panchy, Dr. Briefs' wife, while Dr. Briefs and Paseri finally spoke about the past of the sisters.

"So, you're aliens. From a race called Saiyans, that you think is reduced to whoever landed on Earth with you? Normally I would call you a liar." Dr. Briefs said to Paseri, who looked irritated at the notion of being called a liar. But her reply was cut off by Briefs' continuing his sentence.

"But I saw the space -pod was it?- that your sister landed in, as well as you flying when we first met." Dr. Briefs finished, looking at Paseri for a reaction only to see her look back at him with a calm facade but he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Since you and your sister have nowhere to go, you can still stay here, it would certainly make Bulma happy since she's taken quite a shine to you and Seloria." Briefs said, as if he hadn't already decided to let the girls stay with his family, he knows Panchy would have berated him if he didn't considering he hasn't seen her so lively since before Tights left to travel the world a few weeks prior to the sisters' arrival. Paseri on the other hand was shocked that the human was willing to help her and her sister.

"Thank you, Briefs you have my gratitude." Paseri said with a grin to Dr. Briefs, who waved his hand as if it wasn't that important. But a question did arise that he asked Paseri.

"Could I study the spaceships you and your sister arrived in? As well as whatever else technology you brought along? It could enhance the technology of humanity significantly!" Dr. Briefs asked, excited at the possibility of studying technology far beyond what he's used to.

"Right, you're a scientist. Sure you can study the tech, my pod's in the forest east of here it should have a vial of healing liquid in it. If you need any help with what any of the tech just ask me, I'll be glad to help. While I'm not that much of a scientist, I was an engineer on my home world. You can think of it as payment for letting me and my sister stay here." Paseri said disinterestedly, as if she really didn't care about the technology. Dr. Briefs elation was evident on his face before a thought occurred to him.

"I'm going to need your help understanding the language if that's alright? And you and your sister will need to learn the written language here if you want to blend in. Other than hiding the tails of course, but other than that, you should be good." Dr. Briefs said to Paseri as it occurred to him that he can't read the language of the Saiyans. Paseri nodding with a hint of dissatisfaction on her face at the thought of having to learn a new language. Getting up the two were getting up when Briefs had another thought.

"Oh! I forgot to ask! Are there any differences between Saiyans and Humans. Other than the tail and hair?" Dr. Briefs asked, curiosity of the genetic differences the Saiyan race has from Humans. Paseri took a few minutes to think before she remembered the issue with the Full Moon.

"When's the next Full Moon!?" Paseri shouted in panic, confusing Dr. Briefs, who looked up to the ceiling in thought.

"About 13 days, why?" He asked in confusion at why a Full Moon is important, while Paseri's panic increased significantly.

"Under the full moon, Saiyans transform into mountain sized, rampaging apes; gaining a massive increase in power at the cost of losing all sense of self or self control." Paseri said, her heart pounding in her chest at the thought of losing herself and killing Bulma or worse, Seloria.

"That certainly is a problem. I have an underground bunker you and your sister can use when it comes. Is there a specific way to trigger this transformation? Do you have to see the moon directly or just come in contact with it's light reflection?" Dr. Briefs asked with curiosity over the concept of the Saiyans being capable of undergoing such a transformation.

"Saiyans start undergoing the transformation when we look at it." Paseri said starting to calm down because of the bunker that's available for her and Seloria to stay in when the Full Moon comes.

"I see... Maybe I can use that time to get a reading on and potentially create a countermeasure to whatever's triggering the transformation." Dr. Briefs mumbled to himself as he stood and walked out of the room.

_**Red Ribbon HQ**_

_**1 Month Later**_

"Dr. Gero, how is the study coming along?" Commander Red asked as he sat in his office with Dr,. Gero standing at attention in front of him.

"Splendidly Commander Red! The technology from the spaceship as well as what little Daikon was wearing is extraordinary! Humanity as a whole could be increased a thousand-fold! Imagine what we could do wi-" Dr. Gero was cut off by the impatient Commander Red.

"How long until the armor is reproduced en masse? As well as the green eye detector that the brat had in his ship?" Commander Red said wanting to know when his army will benefit from the alien technology.

"By my estimate Commander Red? 15 years should be long enough for my team to reverse-engineer the technology perfectly." Gero said after a few minutes of consideration.

"You have limitless resources to do it but I want it done in 10 years." Red ordered the head scientist, who was shocked but sighed in resignation

"Yes, Sir." Dr. Gero said before leaving to go oversee the progress on reverse engineering the technology on the ship and device that could detect some kind of energy from living beings.

_**5 Years Later**_

_**Crane Temple**_

Tien was teaching Kinoko and Chiaotzu, who Shen found two years prior, basic arithmetic while Shen was outside waiting for someone. As Kinoko and Chiaotzu were finishing up their current problem, Shen entered the room with a man familiar only to Tien. Looking over his students, Shen addressed them, everyone unaware of Kinoko, who was staring at the man beside Shen with a blank face.

"Tien, Chiaotzu, Kinoko. This is my brother, Tao, he came by to oversee your next le-" Before Shen could finish however, he was interrupted by a roar of rage. Before a small figure with a tail rushed in the direction of Tao, her pupils vanishing with a small white aura surrounding her. With a roar Kinoko attacked Tao, catching the man off guard, not expecting the girl to attack him on sight. Reaching her target, Kinoko swung at Tao, aiming to take the man's head off entirely. Only for Tao to sidestep her, a thin purple outline suddenly sprang to life before flashing crimson. Suddenly Kinoko tensed up, her eyes returning to their normal black, her aura vanishing before going limp. Although Kinoko's rage caught Tao off guard, her attack was predictable and left herself open for Tao to grab her tail. The crimson outline that surrounded the man fading to purple before dispersing from around him. Turning to the shocked Tien and Chizaotzu who were helping Shen out of the indent he made in the wall.

"Tien, Chiaotzu. What you just saw was what is called Limit Break. However it is something that will be taught to you later. For now, you will be taught the Dodon-Ray." Tao said before he haphazardly tossed the unconscious Kinoko to Tien.

_**Kami's Lookout**_

Satsu and Kami stood next to each other watching as Mr. Popo tried, and failed, to teach Jagaima to sit still long enough to meditate.

"You wish to train her, don't you Kami?" Satsu asked the old Guardian the question that's been buzzing around in her mind since Jagaima had started running around. Since then, Kami had kept a close eye on the younger Saiyan. Kami merely sighed at Satsu's sudden, albeit expected, question.

"I've lived for over 300 years Satsu. Even though my lifespan's been enhanced by becoming the Earth's Guardian, I can sense it slowly leaving me. The Earth needs a new Guardian when I pass on and Jagaima seems to be the best choice as a replacement as of now." Kami said, seeming to look even older than he was. Satsu however, was shocked, the old Namekian had lived for over 300 years?! Before could comment on his age, the rest of his statement caught up to her.

"How much longer do you think you have left?" She asked quietly, emotion she rarely displayed heavy in her voice. Kami just sighed, watching as Popo was able to catch Jagaima and get her to sit in a meditative position.

"It looks like I won't live longer than 25 more years." Kami sighed out, leaning against his cane more than usual.

_**Capsule Corp**_

The familiar angry roar of her Paseri greeted Seloria as she entered the lab where her sister worked with Dr. Briefs. As she walked in, Seloria saw her sister, Paseri, angrily slam her fist into the wall next to her as Dr. Briefs was experimenting with a green liquid mixture. Walking up to the two, Seloria hopped onto the table next to Paseri and looked at what the two were working on closer.

"The mixture didn't work this time either?" She asked with some confusion. Her mere presence calming down Paseri from her fit of rage. Paseri looked to her sister and sighed, nodding in confirmation. Seloria just nodded, seeing the frown on her older sister's face. Turning to Dr. Briefs, who was still hard at work she asked a question that's been asked every time that the two failed to make the correct mixture.

"What's so important about you guys recreating that liquid thing anyways?" She asked, her head tilting in confusion. Dr. Briefs turned his head to focus on his younger ward from space.

"Because, young Seloria, the amount of people that we can save if we can figure out how to replicate the mixture of the contents of this vial using Earth materials would be astronomical!" He said excitedly, however his excitement toned down as he went back to examine the vial's chemical makeup in hopes of making a breakthrough in the project.

_**Mount Paozu**_

They stood in front of a mound of stones, a small pillar of rock sticking out of the ground on the opposite side of the mound. Tears streamed down the faces of the younger of the two as they looked down at the grave of the man that was a close friend to one and grandfather figure to the other.

"It's starting to get dark out, let's go Kakarot." Gine spoke gently to Kakarot, her well of tears having long since dried hours ago. Putting her hand on her son's shoulder, Gine ushered Kakarot away from the grave of the man that helped them adjust to life on the mountain and Earth as a whole. Leaving the grave of Gohan, the kind man who helped them throughout the last 5 years, had passed away peacefully in his sleep.

_**4 Years Later**_

_**Capsule Corp**_

"Hey Bulma what're you looking for down here?" A now 11 year old Seloria asked her older sister-figure in curiosity, a tilt to her head. Bulma, who was rummaging through the basement of Capsule Corp, looked up in surprise seeing that she didn't hear anyone enter the room. Before sighing in relief that it was just Seloria.

"I'm looking for an old book. The one that Grandpa used to read to us when we were younger, do you remember it?" Bulma asked the younger girl, who looked to be in contemplation before her eyes lightened up in remembrance of said book.

"You mean the one about myths right!?" Seloria asked loudly, her tail waving around showing of her excitement. Causing Bulma to cover the saiyan's mouth.

"Be quiet, I don't want anyone to know I'm here. Got it?" Bulma hissed at Seloria, who nodded rapidly in fright. Removing her hand, Bulma looked around the basement as she questioned Seloria.

"So, why are you here and instead of with Paseri or mom?" Bulma asked questioningly, as she continued her search.

"Big sis is helping Uncle Briefs with some kind of person finder for the police, and Aunt Panchy is busy showing the new staff around. I have no one to play with, so I looked for you!" Seloria said her excitement back as she looked at Bulma, who was still looking for the old book.

"Why are you looking for Grandpa's old book anyways Bulma?" Seloria asked in confusion after a few minutes of silence. Bulma looked away from the shelf she was examining to look at the younger girl with indecision in her eyes for a few minutes, before sighing and answering the girl honestly.

"Last week I was going through dad's old lab and found an orange sphere with two red stars in it. It looked like something from one of the pictures in Grandpa's old book, so I asked dad about it and here I am." Bulma said sighing at her lack of progress at finding the old book. While Seloria thought for a bit before her eyes lit up and with a cry of "I'll be right back" she ran out of the basement to go grab something. As she did Bulma looked at the door with confusion before going back to searching for the book with a sigh.

"Bulma! Bulma! Is this what you're looking for?" Seloria shouted as she ran into the basement, an old book in her hands. Bulma looked away from the shelf she was currently looking over with annoyance that quickly changed to shock and elation as she quickly took the book from the Saiyan and quickly moved to a desk close to the entrance. Going through the book quickly but gently, she quickly came across what she was looking for.

"Aha! Here it is!" Bulma said with joy as Seloria looked over her shoulder in curiosity and wonder.

Upon the page were 7 orange-gold balls, each orb having a different number of red stars ranging from 1 to 7. Above the seven balls was a shadowy form in the shape of a dragon with glowing red eyes. On the next page was an old story, a legend if you will.

"_In the beginning there was only one Dragon Ball that held all the mystical energies of the universe. An ancient tribe discovered it and was in awe of it's magnificent power._

_They built a shrine around it. And placed it within the mouth of a giant dragon statue to protect it. This statue was said to be it's eternal guardian._

_In return, the Dragon Ball empowered them, granting the warriors of the tribe the ability to surpass their limitations._

_For decades the tribe lived in prosperity, until one day demons attacked the village in an attempt to steal the Dragon Ball for their own selfish gain. They burned the village to the ground, killing all who opposed them. However amongst them warriors, the leader and his surviving warriors stood against the Demon and his flock in defiance. In a battle of epic proportions the Demon was defeated and his flock destroyed. The warriors, however were reduced to less than a handful. To ensure such an attack were to never happen again, Kami, the creator of the Dragon Ball, divided it into 7 smaller orbs and scattered them across the globe. Separately the orbs were useless, but when all 7 Dragon Balls were gathered together, the Eternal Dragon can be summoned and will grant any one wish of the Summoner's desire."_

Bulma finished the story before looking at Seloria who looked back at her, both with wonder in their eyes before looking at the now named Dragon Ball, before looking at each other again before grinning at each other in glee.

_**Power Levels**_

**Saiyans**

Kinoko(Pre-skip) - 80

Kinoko(Post-skip) - 86

Kinoko(Raging) - 108

Gine(Casual) - 278

Kakarot - 5

Paseri(Pre-skip-Tense) - 180

Paseri(Post-skip-Casual) - 90

Seloria(Pre-skip) - 8

Seloria(Post-skip) - 9

**Humans**

Tao - 58

Tao(BaseFP) - 115

Tao(Limit Break) - 173

Shen - 60

Tien(Pre-Skip) - 9

Tien(Post-Skip) - 36

Chiaotzu - 4

Gohan - 50


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**A/N: Well, This is pretty late in the month to release this so sorry? I honestly thought Saint Patricks Day was the 25th and didn't realize that it was the 17th until the 18th and that was a mistake on my part. Well, I've rambled a bit ****_too_**** much for me at least so here's the long-awaited chapter!**

_**8 Months Later**_

_**Mount Paozu**_

A car is driving down an old dirt road, and although the exact destination is unknown to the occupants of the car, they are certain that the Dragon Ball, their goal, is there. The driver is a beautiful young woman with long blue hair tied in a braid that went down her back, wearing a pink dress with a black belt and pouch completing the look. To complete her attire she wore a purple ascot and black sneakers.

Stopping the car, Bulma got out and stretched her arms above her head with a yawn before looking to the device in her left hand clicking the top button a few times to get the device to show her a clear path to the next Dragon Ball. Satisfied, Bulma got back in her car and looked over to her companion to see if she was awake or not. Seeing she wasn't Bulma sighed and reached over.

"Hey Seloria, time to wake up. We're coming up to where the Dragon Ball is." Bulma said gently, shaking Seloria's left shoulder to wake the younger girl up. Seloria, who had black spiky hair that went down to the middle of her back, she wore a pink jacket over a black shirt with a pair of light purple pants. Seloria yawned as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, she slowly awoke before looking to her pseudo older sister.

"How much longer, Bulma?" Seloria asked with a yawn as she looked to Bulma, who was driving before she turned her head to look outside and watch the scenery quickly move past.

"BULMA LOOK OUT!" Seloria _screamed_, stopping Bulma's response as well as causing the bluette to look over to see what caused Seloria to scream. In doing so, she saw what looked to be a ball of yellow light, similar to what she's seen Paseri create for her dad in his tests. Unable to swerve the car in time, Bulma and Seloria watched in shock as the ball of light came closer and closer to the car. Just as they were about to be hit, a figure appeared in front of the Ki attack and deflected it into the ground, causing a smoke cloud to erupt from the point of impact.

As the smoke cleared, Bulma and Seloria could see a woman with shoulder-length spiky and shaggy black hair that was wearing green armor with yellow accents that covered her torso. Accompanying her armor was dark green pants made of cloth, but the most shocking inclusion was the woman's monkey tail.

The woman stood in front of a small crater, looking in the direction of a sheepish-looking boy who was wearing a dark blue gi with one of his hands rubbing the back of his head, ruffling his palm-tree shaped hair. Quickly walking up to the boy, the woman swatted the back of his head with her tail.

"Kakarot! Watch where you're aiming next time, you could have killed them!" The woman scolded the boy, now named Kakarot, who looked down in shame and regret. Satisfied with the results of her scolding, the woman turned back to the still shocked and terrified girls in the car. Walking towards them with a smile as her son followed closely behind.

"Are you both alright? Nothing damaged?" The strange woman asked the two as she and Kakarot drew closer to the adventurers. Seeing the two nod, the woman smiled brightly at the two in relief.

"That's great! Now then, my son here has something to say to you two. Don't you _Kakarot_?" The woman continued with an exuberance that turned to steel as she addressed Kakarot, who nodded fearfully before turning to the two strangers still in the car.

"I'm sorry for almost injuring you both." Kakarot said, bowing to the two, and hiding the fact that he would have accidentally killed the two with a stray ki attack. The woman nodded at Kakarot before looking at their guests.

"Well, introductions are in order. My name is Gine, nice to meet you." The now named Gine greeted them with a wide smile, before turning towards her son and gently flicking his head with her tail, before gesturing for him to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Kakarot. What're your names?" Kakarot said with curiosity at the sight of two girls in the middle of nowhere. In response, the girls looked at each other in confusion before getting out of the car to properly greet the strangers that had managed to both endanger and save their lives in the span of a few seconds. Standing in front of the mother-son duo. Bulma cleared her throat before addressing the

"Hello, my name is Bulma and this is my friend Seloria." Bulma greeted them, being the older of the two. Gine examined the younger girls before looking down the road then back at the girls in confusion.

"So, what are two girls doing all the way out here?" Gine asked, her confusion at the fact that two girls were out in the middle of nowhere with no big city and only a village or two for miles. The girls looked at one another, again, before Bulma sighed.

"We're looking for a ball that looks like these." Bulma said holding out two orange-gold orbs with red stars within. The one in her left hand had three and the one in her right had five. Gine and Kakarot looked at each other in surprise before Kakarot spoke.

"Hey, that looks like Grandpa's momento!" Kakarot said, confusion evident in his voice. Gine nodded but was wondering why the girls were in the middle of nowhere looking for a sphere, even though it looked beautiful, especially if they already have two of them already. In contrast, Bulma and Seloria cheered and hugged one another in glee at the thought of being almost halfway done already. Before looking back at Gine and Kakarot

"Can we borrow it?" Seloria asked excitedly, breaking her silence and catching the attention of Gine. Who, upon noticing the tail wagging behind Seloria, grinned with delight and grabbed Seloria holding the younger Saiyaness up, scaring Seloria and surprising Bulma and Kakarot.

"You're one of the other Saiyans that came to Earth!?" Gine shouted in glee as she spun around still holding Seloria, before rubbing her cheek against the younger Saiyan's.

"Bulma, HELP!" Seloria shouted to Bulma, who was dumbfounded before laughing at the comedic scene. Kakarot, on the other hand, was confused as to why his mother was acting the way she was while holding the girl. After a few minutes, Gine put down Seloria, who quickly ran over to, and promptly hid behind, Bulma. Gine regained her composure and stared at the younger girls.

"Back to the matter at hand, why do you want the ball?" Gine asked, voicing the question she had prior to discovering Seloria's heritage. Bulma sighed yet again as she realized they wouldn't be able to get the ball without answering the question.

"They're called the Dragon Balls. We're looking for them because gathering all 7 allows us to summon the Eternal Dragon and grant us our wish." Bulma said reluctantly, hoping that her honesty will convince the mother to give her the one in their possession. Gine looked at the girls thoughtfully before nodding her head.

"Alright, we'll give it to you under 3 conditions." Gine said while holding up three fingers. Bulma pulled Seloria back and the two spoke quietly among one another before Seloria sighed and nodded while Bulma grinned in victory. The two girls turned back to the small family watching them, one in confusion and the other in amusement.

"What are the conditions?" Bulma asked while hoping one of them wasn't for the wish itself. Gine nodded once more and started listing her conditions.

"Condition one, you must tell me your wish," Gine started off her list of conditions, to Bulma and Seloria's growing horror.

"Condition two, bring back our dragon ball when you're done." Gine lowered another finger. Bulma nodded to that, keeping the fact that the Dragon Balls scatter across the globe after being used to herself.

"And condition three is that you take Kakarot with you." Gine finished with a grin, shocking the others. Causing all of them to start arguing with her. Gine quickly grew irritated as the trio continued to argue against her choice for the last condition, her eyebrow ticking erratically from her irritation. Having enough of the arguing, Gine flared her light blue aura, silencing all three. Taking a deep, calming breath, Gine addressed the three children.

"Girls, do you want the Dragon Ball or not? And Kakarot, you need to leave the mountain at some point, and this is the perfect opportunity." Gine said with finality, causing the group of three to sigh in unison. This joint action causing Gine to giggle at the soon to be close friends.

"Look at that! You're working together already!~" Gine said cheerfully, while she walked towards the home her and Kakarot had lived in for the past decade. The three looked at each other, confusion evident in their faces, before rushing after Gine so she couldn't leave them behind.

_**Two Hours Later**_

The now group of three drove down a road built on the rolling green pastures with the occasional hill and plateau quickly flying by. Suddenly stopping on the side of the road, Bulma exited the car to the confusion of the Saiyan children, who looked at one another before they exited the car after her.

"Hey Bulma, where are you going?" Kakarot asked in confusion as Bulma walked towards a nearby boulder. Bulma turned around and answered.

"I HAVE TO GO!" Bulma roared at Kakarot, her gaze sharpening into a glare as she snarled at the boy, before turning back around and rushed towards the boulder. As Kakarot watched her go he turned to Seloria to talk with her. Seeing Seloria getting back into the car, Kakarot leaned against the frame of the car.

"So what should we do while we wait?" Kakarot asked her, attempting to start up a conversation with his fellow Saiyan. Hearing the question from their tag along caused Seloria to turn her head and look at him in confusion, before shrugging and answering.

"We can talk about how we grew up? If you want to, that is..." Seloria said boredly, resting her chin in her hand. But before they could continue they heard Bulma scream. Quickly getting up and rushing towards the boulder Bulma went behind, they saw a giant Pterodactyl holding her with a hungry look in his eye. Kakarot moved quickly as Bulma's screams for help increased from the beast's, and by extension her own, altitude started to increase. Kakarot jumped on a nearby boulder then launched himself airborne. Quickly overtaking the winged monster, Kakarot pulled out the red bo-staff from the holster strapped to his back. and swung it at the flying beast.

"Power Pole! _Extend!_" Kakarot roared out as his bo-staff extended, lengthening several fold as he smashed the bo-staff onto the Pterodactyl's head, its neck snapping with a resounding crack. This causes Bulma to be released and start plummeting to the ground. As the ground was quickly approaching, Seloria rushed forward, jumping into the air and caught Bulma. As they were falling, Seloria noticed a nearby tree and angled their trajectory towards it. Wrapping her tail around one of the tree's branches, Seloria twirled around the branch a few times before dropping to the ground and releasing Bulma, who stumbled around dizzily for a few minutes. After Bulma had recovered and thanked Seloria, the two girls looked around for Kakarot. Bulma soon spotted him dragging the corpse of the Pterodactyl towards them.

"Well, we got lunch!" He called out to the two with a cheer. The girls looked to each other and sighed before Bulma walked off to go change her clothes from the accident she had before the Saiyans saved her. Seloria, meanwhile, joined Kakarot who had just started a campfire in preparing lunch.

_**That Evening**_

After a surprisingly good lunch, Bulma, Seloria, and Kakarot entered the car and drove off in the direction of the next Dragon Ball. Stopping in a clearing the group exited the car, Kakarot quicker than the other two. Shaking her head at the boy, Bulma looked to the stretching Seloria as she reached for her capsule case.

"Seloria, could you capsulize the car for me?" Bulma asked as she pulled out a large capsule and tossed it towards a nearby clearing. Kakarot looked in confusion before it turned to shock as the strange object that Bulma threw and the car that had taken them there simultaneously turned to smoke. Kakarot, having grown up in the country and never came into contact with the world beyond the mountain range in which he grew up, jumped back from the two, pointing his Power Pole at the two.

"You two are Witches!" Kakarot shouted in assurance, only to be confused when Seloria giggled at him.

"No, silly! We're using capsules, it's state-of-the-art technology." Seloria giggled out to Kakarot as she picked up the capsule that contained the car and handed it to Bulma, her giggle and grin soon turning into a frown when Kakarot didn't move, her eyes closing in irritation as a vein on her forehead pulsed. With a deep breath, Seloria opened her eyes and walked towards Kakarot, who tensed at her approach. Stopping in front of the boy, Seloria glared at him with Kakarot glaring back in kind. Breaking their glaring contest, Seloria sighed in exasperation before addressing the boy.

"Look, we can contain larger objects in small items we call capsules. It's how we were able to carry the car with us and bring out the mansion." Seloria said, her exasperation showing further

before she started to push him to the Mansion and through the door. Upon reaching the western style living room, Seloria had Kakarot sit in a chair by the table before going to the kitchen where Bulma resided and the hum of an oven and the clanging of pans can be heard. Stopping at the door, she turned her head to look at Kakarot and addressed him.

"Dinner will be done soon, don't go anywhere, okay?" Seloria said with a smile to Kakarot, who looked at her with confusion, while his stomach growled at the mention of food.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

After waiting ten minutes, dinner was done and before them was a small banquet, a meal fit for a king, or a Human teen and two Saiyan children. Digging into the meal, Seloria and Kakarot devoured it within a few minutes of it being served, while Bulma just sat there, a slight look of disgust on her face at the sight of Saiyans eating.

'_I'll never get used to Saiyans eating will I?'_ Bulma thought in an odd mix of exasperation and disgust as she watched Seloria and Kakarot dig into the veritable feast that she and Seloria had prepared, Kakarot and Seloria shoveled more and more food down their throats like miniature black holes. Noticing that the veritable feast that was prepared was rapidly diminishing, Bulma quickly took her preferred food from the pile before it was all gone and slowly ate it as the vacuums continued.

When dinner came to a close, Seloria was the first to stand from her seat and stretched her arms above her head, her slightly distended stomach poking out from under her shirt before she pulled Kakarot up by his left arm and started to push him in the direction where his room would be for the course of their adventure.

"Hey! What're you doing!?" Kakarot shouted as he was being pushed through the doorway and down the hall.

"Oh, hush! I'm showing you where your room is." Seloria said with a grimace at the strength she had to use to push him. Upon arriving at his room, Seloria opened the door and pushed Kakarot through.

"Here, that'll be your room for over the course of our journey. Do _not_ leave this room at night, understood?" Seloria said to Kakarot, growling the last part to him. Before she smelled something awful.

"_Ew! What is that smell!?"_Seloria hissed at Kakarot who looked at her with his head tilted.

"What smell? Are you talking about the smell from the food?" Kakarot curiously asked before sniffing the air. Seloria just crinkled her nose in disgust as the smell seemed to get worse around Kakarot. Before she had a sudden epiphany.

"When was the last time you took a bath!?" She cried out, her voice increasing in pitch covering her nose with both hands.

"Last week, why?" Kakarot said, head still tilted, confused at why her face had turned a few shades of green. Seloria then started pushing him through his room and to another door, that upon being opened was a bathroom. Turning on the water, Seloria looked at Kakarot, a stern look on her face.

"Bath. _Now_." Seloria commanded, cowing any complaint Kakarot could have mustered at taking a bath.

"You put this in your hair to clean it, and you put this on your body to wash it." Seloria said gesturing to the shampoo and body wash respectively. Once positive that her orders were listened to, she nodded and Seloria walked out of the bathroom leaving Kakarot to take his bath, stopping at the doorway Seloria had one last thing to say.

"Don't leave the bathroom until you're clean, got it?" With her piece said she exited the bathroom, leaving his room not long after. Coming across Bulma on her way, Seloria bid Bulma goodnight, getting one in return they both went to their rooms for the night.

_**Fortune Teller Baba's**_

Toma, who's hair was short, messy spikes wore a brown armor top with grey accents and matching brown gi pants, was sent crashing into the ground from an overhead double ax handle from his caretaker and mentor, Hanasia. Standing at the lip of the small crater that formed from Toma's impact, Hanasia crossed her arms over her own black and brown set of armor, which showed slight scuff marks from the training session.

"Alright, you two! Training session's over, the arena needs to be fixed before more suckers try to fight for a free fortune." Baba said, sitting comfortably on her crystal ball from the sidelines. With a sigh, Hanasia hoisted the unconscious Toma over her shoulder and walked over to where Baba was waiting.

"I don't get it. Why can't I train Toma properly!?" Hanasia grumbled to Baba who looked at her thoughtfully before she turned around and started floating to her room.

"I've seen the future, Hanasia, and for Toma to have a chance to survive in the future, he must be regulated for now. You may not like it, but you training him at your full capabilities would only hinder the boy in the long run." Baba said to Hanasia's dismay, causing the Saiyaness to grumble irritatedly once again.

"What kind of trials are you preparing him for anyways? You always say he'll need something for these trials but never what the trials themselves are." Hanasia said irritatedly to Baba, stopping in their walk to place Toma in his bed before continuing on. Baba sighed, knowing and dreading that her question would come up, or perhaps, the reaction afterward?

"As much as I would like to tell you, I can't. The Future is a fickle thing you see. Altering the set course of events to stop an unwanted outcome can cause a worse outcome to occur instead. I'm pushing it already by having you train Toma at all. Telling you the reason why I'm having Toma train like this would cause a worse chain of events to come along instead." Baba said with a sigh. Hanasia was about to blow up at Baba's refusal, before thinking about it.

"Whatever." She explosively sighed at the, in her opinion half-assed, explanation. Baba, however, looked intently at the younger Saiyan, having seen his future and didn't know what to think about it.

_**Wilderness**_

_**The Next Morning**_

Seloria entered the living room with a yawn before grumbling about murdering whatever decided it was a good idea to rudely wake her up so early in the morning. She noticed Bulma drinking coffee at the dining table with bags under her eyes, most likely from being woken up earlier from the loud noises. Seeing the front door open confused Seloria, who walked over to Bulma.

"What's with all the racket Bulma?" She asked her sister. Who only grumbled in response, seeming to almost fall asleep where she was sitting. Taking a sip of her coffee to help her wake up, Bulma responded as another crash sounded from outside.

"Kakarot's causing all the noise, training he called it. Could you get him to stop making such a racket?" Bulma grumbled as she finished her cup of coffee and got up to get a refill.

"I'll stop him alright, I need my beauty sleep." Seloria grumbled as she walked outside and saw Kakarot creating what looked like a ball of ki. To her surprise, the ball of ki fizzled out and Kakarot fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Concerned, Seloria walked to Kakarot and put a hand on his shoulder, catching his attention.

"Are you okay?" Seloria asked, her concern over seeing him like that momentarily overriding her anger. Kakarot nodded and took a deep breath before standing up with Seloria's help.

"What were you doing out so early anyway?" Seloria asked him, with some concern as to why this strange boy was up for what seemed to be a long time, perhaps even since dawn. On top of that, he looked to be training no less! Kakarot just looked at her with the fire of determination burning in his eyes before answering.

"I was training to get stronger, so my mom would never have to fight again!" Kakarot said with conviction, causing Seloria to look to the side with a small blush dusting her cheeks. Kakarot looked at her strangely before his face brightened and asked her a question of his own.

"Hey Seloria, why don't you join me? That way we can get stronger together! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Kakarot enthusiastically asked his fellow Saiyan. Seloria's blush disappeared as she grew confused. Training? Why should she need to train? Why did he think he needed to train to get stronger? She was taught by Paseri that training wasn't necessary, all she had to do was fight to get stron- That's it! Fight! If she could get Kakarot to agree to a spar she can fight him and show him that he didn't need to train so early and wake her up!

"Kakarot, wanna spar?" Seloria asked, eagerness blooming in her voice as both her desire as a Saiyan's to fight and her desire to not wake up early in the morning flared. Kakarot looked at her in surprise before a wide grin spread across his face and he nodded before putting some distance between him and her.

"You ready?" Kakarot asked, tossing his Power Pole to the side. Before turning to face Seloria, who's short-sleeved white shirt ruffled in the wind as she entered a sloppy fighting stance. Kakarot, seeing this, entered a stance of his own in response. The two just stood there for what seemed like minutes before, with an unseen signal, Seloria and Kakarot rushed each other. Reaching each other, Seloria threw the first punch aiming for Kakarot's head. He quickly caught it at the wrist before he pulled her into his own punch. The punch connected with the girl's solar plexus, knocking the breath out of her. Letting go of her wrist, Kakarot followed up on his punch with a roundhouse kick which Seloria responded to with a second punch to which both attacks connected simultaneously. Kakarot's foot with Seloria's shoulder, and Seloria's fist with the side of Kakarot's face.

The attacks pushed the two away from each other, but not for long as they both dove back into a furious clash of blows. Punches and kicks were thrown at one another, whenever one would attack the other would counterattack, whenever one would gain an upper hand, they would lose it just as quickly.

Eventually, Seloria and Kakarot became locked in a power struggle. The two stood there, stalemated, before both seemingly had the same idea and hopped backwards, disengaging from each other in the process. They rushed each other again, both intent on ending the spar in the next attack. Kakarot attacked first, throwing a kick aimed at Seloria's head, Seloria reacted quickly, ducking under it and retaliated by throwing an uppercut at Kakarot. However, Kakarot's training prior to the spar had caught up to him, now borderline exhausted, he knew he couldn't dodge the attack in time. As he saw the uppercut inch closer to him in what seemed like slow motion, Kakarot reacted and swung his arm as hard as he could in a haymaker.

As the punches connected, Kakarot was sent airborne from the force of the punch before landing on the ground, groaning in pain. Seloria, meanwhile, was lifted off her feet and sent tumbling across the ground before stopping not far from the boulder that Kakarot's power pole rested. Rolling on her back, Seloria stared at the sky with half-lidded eyes and a grin as she heard Kakarot start to giggle and she joined him not long after.

Seloria never thought fighting someone at her own level would be so much fun! She only fought Paseri on occasion and it wasn't fun fighting someone so much more powerful than you! Her giggles soon turned into laughter with Kakarot doing the same, his thoughts unknowingly a mirror of her own.

So caught up in their laughter the two were that they didn't hear the door to the mansion open. When she heard laughter coming from two voices coming from outside, Bulma's curiosity was piqued. Opening the door and walking outside to see what was happening, she saw the sources of the laughter. Seloria and Kakarot, clothes with tears in it and scratches on their bodies, laying on the ground.

"What the hell happened to you two!?" Bulma shouted, causing them to stop laughing and look at her in confusion before they realized she meant their damage. The two looked at the other then grinned brightly, looking back at Bulma.

"We sparred!" They said together causing Bulma to face fault, before getting up and roaring at them for how stupid they were for going ahead and injuring each other when they needed to be in a healthy condition in case they run into trouble.

"Are you even listening to me!?" Bulma shouted at them, only for them to look at one another once more before nodding and looking back.

"Nope~!" They chirped together back at Bulma, who pulled at her hair in frustration before sighing and thinking about their next move.

"We'll have to wait for you guys to recuperate, so we'll head out tomorrow. Until then, no more training! GOT IT?!" Bulma shrieked the last part at the Saiyans, causing the two to wince and cower in fear of Bulma's wrath. With a sigh, Bulma looked around and went to help the two Saiyans inside to rest starting with Seloria. As she was helping the younger girl stand she noticed Kakarot's Power Pole laying by a multi-colored boulder. Leaning over and picking up the staff Bulma jumped, dropping Seloria in the process, when the boulder shifted, revealing itself to be a turtle.

"Hello." A talking turtle apparently.

"Uh... Hello? What's a sea turtle doing all the way out here?" Bulma asked as she was confused as to why there was a turtle dozens of miles away from the ocean.

"May I have a bucket of saltwater please?" The turtle started before his throat dried up. Bulma looked at him in confusion before remembering that the sea turtle probably hasn't come into contact with saltwater in a while being all the way out there.

"Sure, give me a few minutes. Kakarot, Seloria! Can you keep the sea turtle company until I get him some water?" Bulma called out to the still-recovering Saiyans, who had managed to recover enough to stand and stumble around. Upon getting the okay from the Saiyans, who stumbled towards the turtle, she went in to get the saltwater for the sea turtle.

A few minutes later, Bulma came out with the saltwater for the turtle, quickly handing the bucket to him, who upon receiving the bucket stuck his head within and started gulping down the water for a few minutes. Upon finishing the turtle looked at Bulma and started talking

"I owe you an explanation I guess. You see... I got lost gathering mushrooms, don't you know… I took a wrong turn and I've been wandering the last year looking for the ocean…" The turtle explained. Causing Bulma to pull out her round device tapping one of the three buttons on the top, pulling up a map of the area.

"Wow. But you've been going in the opposite direction, the sea's to the south, a few hundred kilometers from here." She relayed to him. Shocking the turtle dearly.

"Oh Dear, Oh Dear!" The turtle lamented in his despair. Kakarot sat up staring at the turtle before standing and slowly walking, his fatigue noticeable to the point Seloria helped him walk to Bulma and Turtle. Upon reaching them, Kakarot gave his opinion.

"Why don't we take him with us tomorrow? I should be able to carry him once I'm back to full strength.." Kakarot said tiredly. His statement caused Bulma to nod as her radar showed that a Dragon Ball was in that direction, as well as her assessment that Kakarot and Seloria are roughly equal in power given she's seen how strong Seloria is and the effects their sparring match had on the both of them.

"Think you can wait until tomorrow for us to take you to the Sea?" Bulma asked, turning to Turtle. Who looked shocked at the question.

"Of course I can! I've been wandering around for a year to get home, what's one more day!" Turtle said excitedly. After that, the rest of the day went by quickly for the group, who had nothing to do but plan or rest until morning hit once more.

_**The Next Day**_

After capsuling the mansion, Bulma put the capsule in its container and turned to the others, seeing Kakarot stretching while Seloria watched intently. Walking over Bulma addressed them.

"Alright, Kakarot will carry Turtle, and if he gets tired, Seloria will take over, got it?" Bulma gave her orders, getting nods from the two Saiyans. After getting her confirmation Bulma decapsulated her car and got in with Seloria getting in as well. Meanwhile, Kakarot lifted Turtle and started to follow the car, running at the same speed to the surprise of Turtle. About halfway to the Sea, they were stopped by a Bear Thief, who tried to take Turtle only for Seloria to quickly shut him up by sending him face-first into the nearby mountain, with Seloria quickly dealing with the thief, the group continued on. Upon reaching the Sea, Kakarot put Turtle down. As Turtle got into the water, he told them that he would be back soon and that they would be rewarded. So they waited, and as they waited Kakarot decided to train in his Ki control, by creating a small ball of energy and holding it for as long as he can.

However, he wouldn't be training alone for long, as when Seloria saw him start training she convinced him to teach her how to create Ki as well, under the idea that her learning how to use Ki as well, would allow her to keep up with him during spars. The mention of her still being a challenge for him in spars if he taught her was more than enough of an incentive to teach Seloria how to use ki. Meanwhile, Bulma sat on a nearby rock watching them train with curiosity.

_**Kami's Lookout**_

Jagaima, who had waist-length hair that spiked occasionally and was wearing a white gi with blue accents and the mark of Kami on her back, was currently meditating in the courtyard, it being her free time between training and learning about her Saiyan heritage from her mother, opened her eyes when the young Saiyaness sensed that she was being approached by Kami and her mother, who had on an indigo gi with black accents, the color of her armor, had a disgruntled look on her face. Kami looked at her neutrally, but there was a warmth to his eyes. When he addressed her.

"Jagaima, you've come far in your training, but before we can advance it further, you must go down to the Earth below and climb the tower below the Lookout and obtain the Ultra Divine Water from Master Korin. Once you complete Korin's training, then we will increase your training regimen." Kami addressed the girl before turning to her mother.

"Your mother will take you to the bottom of the tower, before returning here," Kami said, turning back to Jagaima. She nodded and looked to her mother, who sighed and walked over to her daughter and picked up Jagaima, Satsu flew off the Lookout and flew down to the Earth. Upon landing, Jagaima and Satsu were greeted by a tall man with a spear who pointed it at them in defense of the tower and his son.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" The man said towering over the woman and girl, who looked at each other before looking back at the man. Satsu stepped forward to explain their reason to be at the tower. As she did, the man's eyes widened before moving to the side and allowing the girl to start climbing but he gave one last piece of advice before going back to his tent.

"Be wary, only one person has climbed to the top of Korin's Tower, and it took him 3 years to pull it off." With his piece said, the man sat in front of his tent and watched. Satsu meanwhile said her temporary goodbyes to her daughter and flew back up to the Lookout. Jagaima watched her mother fly up then focused on the tower, before starting her climb.

_**Wilderness**_

_**A Few Hours Later**_

"Hey! Kakarot, Seloria! Looks like something's coming!" Bulma called out to the two exhausted Saiyans, causing them to stop their training and look out to the water with Bulma. Out on the water was Turtle along with an old man standing atop him. As Turtle and the Old Man grew closer to the shore, Kakarot, Seloria got up and walked closer to the shore where Bulma already was. Getting off Turtle, the old man looked at the group noticing the tails the younger members of the group had.

"So you're the ones who helped Turtle?" Roshi addressed the group while looking at Turtle for confirmation.

"Yes master, these three all helped me get here." Turtle confirmed with a nod to Roshi. Who upon receiving his confirmation turned to the group of three and addressed them.

"I wanted to thank you for helping my Turtle." Roshi continued looking at the group, or more specifically the ones with tails, who were fatigued from their training, intensely causing Seloria to get uncomfortable, and unconsciously step slightly behind Kakarot.

'_That's ki residue I sense in the area. Did those two cause it?'_ Roshi thought with a small amount of confusion.

"It was our pleasure mister." Kakarot said, disrupting the hermit's train of thought, as well as oblivious to Seloria's movements. Bulma, meanwhile, wasn't and was holding back a giggle at the sight.

"I am the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi. And I have a few gifts I want to give each of you as thanks." The now named Roshi said, to the excitement of the group as a whole. Turning around Roshi looked to the sky.

"Come to me… IMMORTAL PHOENIX!" Roshi shouted, his staff pointed to the sky. Waiting a few minutes the Phoenix never showed.

"Was that "immortal" or invisible." Bulma asked sarcastically. Turtle looked at Roshi as if remembering something of importance.

"Sir, remember the unfortunate business with the tainted bird seed?" Turtle reminded the old Master, who snapped his fingers in remembrance as he started to mumble to himself about a proper gift. The group, on the other hand, looked at the old man in confusion and disbelief.

"The "Immortal Phoenix" died?" Bulma said in disbelief, looking at the mumbling Roshi with wide eyes.

"Aha! That'll do!" He suddenly exclaimed looking back to the sky.

"Come to me… FLYING NIMBUS!" Roshi called out, after waiting a few moments a yellow cloud came flying to the group of five, to the shock of the girls. Stopping next to Roshi, he looked to the group as a whole, as if he was considering something.

"This is the Flying Nimbus, he'll go to whichever of you three can stay on him. He's a mount that can take you wherever you want to go. Be warned though, he only accepts those pure of heart." Roshi said the last part warningly. Bulma, on the other hand, was confused.

"Why do you have a cloud? It has nothing to do with turtles at all." She asked, confused as to why he had it in the first place.

"It was a gift, deal with it." Roshi said nonchalantly to Bulma causing her to huff, before trying to get on the cloud, only to fall through it immediately. Causing Bulma to get infuriated at the cloud and try to attack the cloud, each hit going right through it. When Kakarot tried, however, he stayed on it. With a whoop, he started to do tricks with the Nimbus, to the surprise of Roshi, who upon seeing the scene had to make a comment.

"It looks like that cloud was made for you, my boy." Roshi praised. Turning to Bulma, his necklace swinging around catching her attention, he was about to tell her he didn't have any idea on what to give her when she interrupted him.

"Can I have your necklace?" Bulma asked with some excitement. To the confusion of the Turtle Hermit, who nodded slowly and, with some reluctance, gave her the necklace that had a starred ball on it. Then Seloria ran up to Roshi.

"What do I get? What do I get?" She said with stars in her eyes. Roshi looked up in thought for a few minutes.

"Honestly? I don't got much else. I didn't expect three to have helped Turtle." Roshi said with a sigh, rubbing the top of his head, but seeing Seloria deflate caused him to think of something quickly.

"Hey, I know! You look like a fighter, how about in a month or two, you come to my island and I'll train you?" Roshi told her, causing Seloria to look back up at him with stars returning to her eyes.

"You really mean it!?" She shouted to him excitedly. While Kakarot was disappointed that he wasn't offered the opportunity to train with the Turtle Hermit, but at the same time happy for his sort-of-rival to get that kind of training. While Bulma was a bit concerned about the fact that her little sister figure was offered to train under the old man.

"Yes, I mean it. I just need some time to get the necessary equipment. See you then." Roshi said, hopping onto Turtle before going out to Sea. The group watched as the turtle hermit disappeared in the horizon before Seloria and Bulma cheered at getting the next Dragon Ball while Kakarot was happy with getting the Nimbus.

"So, where's the next Ball?" Seloria asked excited to finish their quest and start her training with a master. Surprised, Bulma pulled out her Dragon Radar and clicked the button on the top a few times. Looking at the digital map for the Dragon Ball closest to them, Bulma mumbled incoherently for a few minutes as Seloria leaned closer and closer, before jumping back in fright from Bulma suddenly shouting "There!" Looking at the downed Seloria, her excitement turning to confusion as she saw her surrogate sister laying on her with swirls in her eyes.

"What's wrong Seloria? I found the closest Dragon Ball, it should be in a village not that far from here" Bulma said, a cheerful grin on her face as she decapsulized the motorcycle for them to cover more ground faster. Getting on, Bulma helped the still disoriented Seloria on the vehicle before turning to Kakarot.

"Hey Kakarot, you want to hop on too?" She asked curiously as Kakarot just shook his head from his position on the Nimbus cloud.

"No, I'll follow you guys with the Nimbus." Bulma nodded at the reply, doubtful that a mere cloud could keep up with modern technology.

"Alright! Let's see if that cloud of yours can keep up!" Bulma said with a grin as she drove off in the direction of the next Dragon Ball with Seloria hanging on for dear life.

_**Red Ribbon HQ**_

Daikon, who had shoulder-length black hair that spiked downwards and was wearing what looked to be a streamlined version of the armor he had on when he arrived, being the primary color of black with red accents, was facing off against an odd opponent but it occasionally gave off machine-like noises. They stood in a ring in opposite corners. Then the abnormal human rushed Daikon, giving off mechanical clinks and clanks as he moved. As he grew closer to Daikon, the Saiyan vanished, appearing behind the mechanical man throwing a punch at the back of his head, only for the man to turn around, pushing Daikon's fist to side as he did, before throwing its fist into the Saiyan's gut doubling him over. As Daikon was getting up, the machine kicked him to the ropes of the ring, before rushing the boy. As the machine-man grew close to him, the now kneeling Daikon raised his hands, facing the palms towards the machine. With a lot of effort, stopping the machine-man's punch before it hit him. Daikon quickly moved out of the way of where the punch would land and threw one of his own. Right before his attack landed, the paralysis over the Machine-man wore off, even though the paralysis wore off, Daikon's punch still landed, severely injuring the abnormal human. The skin on the left side of the machine-man's face was gone now, showing the man's mechanical parts underneath. As the Android stumbled back, Daikon used that moment to regain his breath and rushed at the Android once more. As he was about to throw another punch, Daikon paralyzed the Android, before throwing his punch. This time taking off the Android's head entirely. Ending the Android then and there. However, the session was not over there, as more robots, significantly weaker than the Android, came out of the walls outnumbering him 20 to 1.

Watching the session from above were five spectators. The group mostly consisted of Commander Red, his advisor, Black, the head scientist Dr. Gero, and the recently promoted Colonel Violet. But with them was a recently promoted General Blue who, at Commander Red's insistence, underwent experiments to push his body to the limits, allowing him to even go beyond it temporarily, as well as allowing him to use telekinesis.

"Looks like the Android program needs some more work considering the first Android didn't really put up much of a fight. On the other hand, our little alien friend has managed to learn Blue's paralysis." General Red said, impressed at the performance at the young Saiyan but disappointed at the progress of the Android program's progress. Blue was satisfied with the pace that his impromptu student has progressed. Violet was happy that her ward had gone through the trial relatively unscathed. Gero was taking notes on how to improve his design from the spar involving Daikon and Android No. 2. Officer Black meanwhile had a thought.

"Commander Red? What should we call young Daikon now that he's old enough to join the army? His name isn't a color." Black said in confusion, while Violet had a look of disbelief at the thought of her ward, having to join the army so young before quickly schooling her features. Red looked at the boy in thought before he saw a small flash of teal around the boy as he fought. Smirking in triumph, Red gave his answer.

"Teal. He'll be called Teal from now on." Red said before leaving the room, followed closely by Officer Black and General Blue. Gero went over to a nearby console that showed him the power levels of those in the room before. While Violet stayed there watching her ward in some sadness as to what's to come to the boy in the future.

_**Pilaf's Castle**_

"Sir! There are 3 Dragon Balls on the move!" Mai came in, reporting to the short Emperor about her findings. Pilaf looked at her before looking at his Dragon Ball, it's 1 red star shining in the light, before looking back to Mai.

"Are the three heading in our direction?" Pilaf said in a bit of a panic. The panic abided when Mai shook her head in the negative.  
"No sire, they seem to be collecting the Dragon Balls starting with those furthest from us and moving closer. From the path we predict them to go they'll reach us last." Mai said with a salute. Pilaf nodded before thinking for a few minutes, before asking a question.

"How is Daizu's training coming along?" Pilaf asked Mai, needing the answer to complete his master plan!

"Sire, Daizu's sword training under Shu is nearing completion." Mai saluted to Pilaf. Causing Pilaf to grin, and complete his master plan.

"We'll wait for them to collect the Dragon Balls, then have Daizu steal them and grant my wish!" Pilaf said with a laugh. Mai bowed and left to monitor the other group collecting the Dragon Balls.

_**Power Levels**_

**Saiyans**

Gine(Calm) - 252

Gine(Irritated) - 530

Kakarot(Full Power) - 15

Kakarot(Tired From Training) - 12

Seloria(Full Power) - 12

Kakarot(Post Spar) - 2

Seloria(Post Spar) - 2

Kakarot(Fully Rested) - 17

Seloria(Fully Rested) - 14

Jagaima - 50

Jagaima(Climbing) - 100

Satsu - 110

Daikon/Teal(Full Power) - 138

Toma(Full Power) - 102

Hanasia(Holding Back) - 112

**Humans**

General Blue - 40

Roshi - 60

**Other**

Android No.2 - 90

RRA Robots - 7 each

**A/N: And Done! How'd you guys enjoy this chap? Onto a different topic, how do you guys like the Power Levels I've been adding, they don't need to be read, but they're there for those who're like me and want to know the chars Power Levels. On top of that, I was thinking of maybe at the end of each arc/saga I add a section for the Canon Power Levels of the Characters? Also, first time writing a fight scene! How was it?**

**As for a Question in the Reviews  
Navarone2013 -  
1: There was only 1 Saiyan in each pod, so only 12 Saiyans got to Earth.  
2: As for the average power of the Saiyan Race, remember Frieza was sending the stronger Saiyans on Ginyu Force Level missions so in this scenario, the number of stronger Saiyans were drastically reduced with the only real exception being Bardock's team because Bardock is was the second strongest Saiyan and was able to cover the weaknesses of his teammates.  
3: Vegeta sent a group of weaker children in order for them to hide "off the radar of the Frieza Force until they were strong enough to defeat Frieza. Long story short, King Vegeta took a gamble.**

**4: Limit-Break's Origins? I'll keep that close to my chest for now. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Three Days Later**_

Having collected the fourth Dragon Ball the group of three decided to head west in search of the next Dragon Ball. On their third day of travel, Bulma decided to stop on the side of the road and check the Dragon Radar to see how close they were.

"Are we there yet?" Seloria asked the question both she and Kakarot had been thinking, leaning over Bulma's shoulder to see the radar.

"We're not far, the map says it should be in a village up ahead." Bulma stated, as she put away her radar and revved the engine of her motorcycle.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

_**Aru Village**_

"Where is everybody? This place looks deserted." Bulma asked, clearly confused as she and Seloria got off of the motorcycle while Kakarot hopped off of his Nimbus.

"It's almost like one of those ghost towns you read about in stories." Seloria continued as she looked around the center of the village, noting that some buildings had windows boarded up or smashed in.

"No… I can sense people around. But they're.. Hiding?" Kakarot said with his head tilting, confused as to why the entire village would be hiding.

"Why would they be hiding?" Seloria voiced Kakarot's thoughts as she turned her head from a window she was looking in, missing a shadow moving in the building.

"You're both nuts. Kakarot for thinking that this place has people and you Seloria for thinking that Kakarot can _sense_ people of all things!" Bulma exclaimed as she looked around for sources of life other than them.

"Only one way to find out." Seloria shrugged as she walked back to the group. Kakarot looked at her, confused while Bulma seemed to understand and nodded.

"HELLO! ANYBODY HOME?!" Seloria shouted, her voice echoing throughout the seemingly deserted village. They waited for a few minutes for a response of any kind.

"That's weird.." Kakarot said when the only response given was the echo of Seloria's voice. Bulma just shook her head in dismissal of Kakarot's "sensing people" ability and pulled out the Dragon Radar.

"Told ya so. This place is a ghost town. The only thing here is the next Dragon Ball." Bulma said pressing the button on her radar.

"But I'm sensing all kinds of people!" Kakarot whined back to Bulma before he walked over to a nearby house and knocked on the door.

_*Knock Knock*_

Quickly getting frustrated, Kakarot punched a hole in the door.

"Hey! I know you're in there! Why don't you answer!?" Kakarot shouted as he opened the door from the hole he made.

"Kakarot! What're you thinking!" Seloria exclaimed in shock at the fact her relatively new friend would _punch_ a hole through a door.

"What? They wouldn't open the door. So I opened it for them!" Kakarot said, turning his head to grin at Seloria and Bulma. Bulma and Seloria looked at him with a strange mixture of bewilderment and astonishment at how carefree Kakarot was.

"_HAIYAA_" A Shadow _roared_ as it attacked Kakarot from inside the house. Kakarot's face changed from confusion in an instant. Raising his hand, Kakarot caught the axe that the shadow swung at him. The light of the sun pushed away the shadows from the figure revealing a middle-aged man with a distraught face.

"What are you doing!? " Kakarot shouted, glaring at the man as he crushed the axehead that was in his grip. As he was glaring at the man, who was shivering in terror at the strength of the boy, Kakarot suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"OW! OW! OW!" Kakarot cried out, holding the back of his head in pain as he turned towards the culprit. He was so focused on the man that he didn't notice Seloria walk up behind him and smack the back of his head.

"What did I do!?" Kakarot whined to Seloria, who had crossed her arms and glared into Kakarot's eyes.

"What did you do? What did you do!? You _punched_ a hole in this guy's _door_!" Seloria _hissed_ at Kakarot, who glared back at the girl who hit him.

"And he wouldn't answer his door, so I opened it for him!" Kakarot growled back, causing Seloria to growl at him in response.

"Alright you two, break it up! I don't need you getting into a fight and scaring the people of this village any more than you already have!" Bulma interjected before the two could come to blows and possibly cause damage to the village. Snapping out of their glaring contest, the two Saiyans looked around and saw that what was once the streets of a ghost town was now filled with onlookers who were watching the group in both relief and trepidation. As the two were looking at the villagers watching them, Bulma turned back to the now trembling man that had tried to kill Kakarot.

"Hello, my name's Bulma and these two are Seloria and Kakarot. We're here loo-" Bulma started to say before being rudely (in her opinion!) interrupted by the man she was talking to.

"Y-You mean... you're... not Oolong?" The man stumbled over his words as he realized that a group of kids had come to his village, not Oolong.

"Who's Oolong?" Bulma asked as Kakarot and Seloria looked to the man in confusion.

"You don't know who Oolong is!?" The man exclaimed in shock before he hastily ushered in the group of three into his house.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

The group of three were now in the living room of the man, Bulma and Seloria sat at the table in the living room across from the man and what seemed like his daughter while Kakarot leaned against the wall next to the entrance to the house. Just outside the building were various villagers, watching the exchange between the man and the group of travelers with rapt attention. Having just heard the story, Bulma and Seloria looked at each other in thought.

"Why don't you just stand up to him?" Kakarot asked, oblivious to the man's plight as the girls glared at him.

"Are you kidding!? He's 8 feet tall and muscular!" The man exclaimed to the boy as Bulma started to rummage through her backpack and pulled out a Dragon Ball. Facing the man, Bulma asked a question crucial to their adventure.

"Hey, mister.. Have you seen an orb like this?" Bulma asked him as she presented the 4 Star Dragon Ball to him.

"Hm? Nope, never saw anything like it." He responded, holding the Dragon Ball up to his eyes and examined it.

"WAIT! I've got one just like it!" An old woman exclaimed from the crowd that had gathered at the doorway of the house to watch the strangers.

"Bingo~!" Bulma joyously exclaimed as the man stood there dumbfounded.

"A long time ago, my granny found it in the river nearby." The old woman said as she pulled out her Dragon Ball and showed Bulma.

"Yup! That's it! Hey ma'am, if you give me that ball, we'll take care of this Oolong for you." Bulma offered, confidence exuding off of her.

"Well, it's a lovely offer, of course, but... But do you think it's a job for a bunch of kids?" The old woman stammered to the young genius. Bulma just had a smirk of confidence.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to take care of Oolong, right Seloria?" Said girl looked over from where she was interacting with the girl that Oolong's going to kidnap.

"Yeah! It shouldn't be _that_ hard to stop him." Seloria nodded with a grin. Bulma's smirk turned into a grin of mischievousness.

"Right! Now to find you a dress!" Bulma cheered, raising her arm in excitement.

"_WHAT!?_" Seloria shrieked as Bulma cackled in glee.

_**An Hour Later**_

"Why do I have to wear this!?" Seloria whined out as she adjusted the dress she was now wearing.

"Don't worry so much 'Ria! You look great!" Bulma said cheerfully, clapping her hands in front of her.

"Now listen, you're going to pretend to be this girl and let Oolong take you to his lair, alright? Then you beat him up and free the girls he captured! Simple as that!" Bulma recited the plan to the glaring Seloria.

"But why can't Kakarot do it!? He's stronger than me anyways!" Seloria said motioning to Kakarot, who was standing by the door on the lookout for Oolong.

"Because even though Kakarot's stronger, he's a boy while you're a girl that's around the same size as the girl Oolong's going to kidnap." Bulma said in a matter-of-fact tone. Seloria just sighed in defeat as Kakarot came rushing in.

"Hey! Oolong's here!" He shouted as Bulma turned to Seloria.

"Alright, Seloria! I'm counting on you!" Bulma grinned, giving the Saiyaness a thumbs up before pushing the girl out the door.

"I thought you said 'we' Bulma! HEY!" Seloria cried out as Bulma closed the door behind her.

'_Traitor'_ She thought as she turned around to face this 'Oolong' and temporarily froze in fear. What stood in front of her was a 10 foot tall Oni in a tuxedo and a bushel of flowers.

"Heh heh heh, there's my cute little bride! C'mere honey!" The demon said, reaching for Seloria.

'_Honey? HONEY!?'_ Seloria snapped out of her funk and audibly growled before she grabbed Oolong's pointer finger and _squeezed_.

"GAH! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" Oolong cried out as he fell to his knees, his free hand scratching at where Seloria held him. He kept crying out in pain as the villagers came out of their buildings to better see what was happening in awe. Seloria kept her hold on Oolong even though he begged and pleaded with her to let him go before his form suddenly poofed into smoke.

"Huh?" Seloria mumbled in confusion as her grip on Oolong suddenly disappeared before she heard a gruff voice talk from the cloud of smoke. The smoke eventually cleared showing that Oolong was-

'_A pig?'_ Seloria thought, shocked to see Oolong take the form of an upright pig.

"Ow, dammit lady, you have one hell of a grip." The pig, Oolong grumbled as he favored his injured hand.

"So, you're Oolong huh? Not that strong, or big for that matter." Bulma said as Kakarot grabbed Oolong before he could try and escape.

_**Capsule Corp**_

"Just connect this wire here and voila! The power sensors are calibrated Briefs!" Paseri called from her workstation over to her boss who was building what appeared to be pieces to a satellite.

"Ah, good. When I'm done with the satellite and it passes the tests we can get to work on the system network." Dr. Briefs stated as he connected an engine to the satellite's main body. Getting up, Paseri stretched her arms over her head. She gave a satisfied groan as her back popped and her joints cracked. Walking to the door, Paseri turned her head to address her boss.

"I'm going to get a light lunch, do you want anything?" She asked, only to be waved off by Dr. Briefs whose eyes never left his current project.

"Suit yourself." Paseri shrugged and left the room on her way to the kitchen where Panchy, Dr. Briefs' wife was preparing lunch.

After Paseri left, Dr. Briefs gave a slight smile and focused on his project, knowing that he wouldn't have been able to pull this particular project off without her experience in the alien tech that she had when she and her sister landed. Taking a deep breath of his cigarette, Dr. Briefs went over his and Paseri's plans to build a Solar System-wide detection system to alert them of incoming threats to the Earth before it arrives.

_**A Few Days later**_

_**River**_

On a boat going down a river on route to the next Dragon Ball was the group with a new member in the form of the shapeshifter Oolong, who currently had a rope tied around his gut.

"I can't believe we only need 2 more Dragon Balls!" Bulma said, ecstatic at being able to get her wish soon. Seloria sat next to Oolong looking at him in curiosity, while Kakarot sat next to Bulma.

"Why did we bring Oolong along again?" Kakarot asked in confusion as to why they needed the shapeshifting pig with them. Bulma looked to Kakarot, then over her shoulder to the Pig and Seloria.

"Because his shapeshifter powers could come in handy later." Bulma reasoned to Kakarot, before looking back to where she was driving the boat.

"I don't want to go! Journeys are a pain in the ass!" Oolong complained, squirming a bit in his bindings. Seloria pulled on the bindings a bit to get his attention, fire appearing in her eyes.

"You _will_ help us." Seloria said, her eyes boring into Oolong's very soul. Oolong looked at her before starting to panic.

"Alright! Alright! I'll come along. Just stop glaring at me!" Oolong exclaimed, his fear of Seloria still palpable.

"Good!" Seloria cheered, closing her eyes as she grinned. This caused Oolong to sigh in relief at not being glared at, that girl terrified him!

"So where are we going anyways?!" Oolong demanded with his arms crossed. This led to Kakarot and Seloria looking at Bulma in curiosity, as she looked at her Radar's map. After about a minute of deciding which Dragon Ball to go to next, and choosing to go with the closest one.

"The next one looks like it's located at Fire Mountain. So we're heading there." Bulma said to the group, terrifying Oolong.

"Fire Mountain!? You're insane!" Oolong shouted in horror, as he was about to transform to escape, he felt a tug on his jacket. Looking over he saw Seloria, eyes once more burning into his skull, stopping his escape plan cold. With a grumble, Oolong crossed his arms and looked at his feet, missing Seloria's grin of victory entirely.

_**Korin's Tower**_

Jagaima collapsed, exhausted, as she finally reached the top of the tower she's been trying to climb for the past week. After taking a few minutes to rest, Jagaima stood up and started to look around, spotting a set of stairs that wrapped around the outside of the tower's top she went in that direction. Upon climbing up the stairs to the next floor, she was surprised at what she saw.

"Oh? So you're the Saiyan that Kami told me about. Congratulations on reaching the top of my tower! And so quickly too. Then again it's probably because of your training under Kami." Said a cat staring at Jagaima with closed eyes. The Saiyan looked at the cat strangely for a few minutes.

"You're Master Korin?" She said, confused as to why Korin was a cat and not a Namekian or Human, like Kami or the man guarding the tower's base. Her question caused a grin to spread across the cat's face.

"Yes, I am little lady, though I'd call myself Meowster Korin." Korin said with a chuckle. Jagaima, however, was a little irritated by the cat's awful taste of humor, evident by her twitching eyebrow.

"I'm looking for the Ultra Divine Water, so I can advance in my training with Kami." She said, wanting to continue her training with Kami so she can eventually become the Guardian of Earth herself.

"I see… You want to be the next Guardian of Earth, eh? Motive seems pure enough. But first, you need to drink the Holy Water. It's right over there sitting on the podium." Korin said to the girl's surprise.

'_How did he know?! I never told anyone that before!'_ Jagaima thought, shocked that this talking _cat_ was able to so easily guess her goal.

"Oh don't get worked up. Without mind-reading I wouldn't be much of a Hermit Master would I?" Korin said catching the Saiyaness off guard at the fact that the cat can read the minds of others. Shaking her head, Jagaima turned towards the podium, where the Holy Water was sitting. Walking over she was about to grab the bottle. However, it was taken from her by a familiar brown stick. Quickly turning around, she saw Korin holding the stick with the bottle at the top.

"Now, now, did you really think it would be that easy?" Korin said with a grin. Growling, Jagaima charged Korin signaling the beginning of her training.

_**Yamcha's Desert**_

_**Next Day**_

The group of four are currently traversing a desert that looked to be void of life, odd-looking hollow plateaus are scattered across the desert. Stopping by one of these plateaus the group exited their car and capsulized it. Throwing a capsule house, Bulma turned towards the group as she opened the door.

"I'm going to take a quick nap. Kakarot, Seloria, make sure Oolong stays away from me okay?" Bulma said glaring at Oolong, who backed off at the fire of her glare. Upon getting confirmation Bulma turned back to the house and went inside. Watching the door close behind her, the group looked at each other before sitting down around the house or in the shade of a nearby plateau. They were, however, unaware of the eyes watching them from afar.

"Yamcha! Yamcha! Four sitting ducks!" A small talking blue cat said, floating into the hideout. A man wiped his mouth, having just finished his meal, and stood up looking at the small cat.

"Four you say? It's been a while since we've had some prey." The man, Yamcha, said to the floating cat. Taking the telescope, Yamcha spied upon the group who were foolish enough to enter his desert.

"A boy, girl, and a pig? While the pig and boy don't look rich, the girl does, as well as whoever is in the capsule house." Yamcha said looking at the group before addressing the cat.

"Alright Puar! Prepare the Jet Squirrel!" The man said, his eyes firmly locked in the direction of his next prey.

The group sat around their impromptu base, waiting for Bulma to wake up from her nap. Eventually, Kakarot and Seloria decided to train in ki manipulation, with Oolong watching in curiosity. This continued for an hour. When the young Saiyans' stomachs growled, they decided to go into the house to take a break. However, Oolong happened to notice a smoke cloud heading in their direction.

"H-Hey, what's that?" Oolong asked shakily, causing the two children to look in the direction Oolong was facing. Looking closer, the group was confused as to why a man was heading in their direction. Parking his Jet Squirrel, the man looked at them casually.

"Yo." The man greeted, stepping off the bike, the man's green tunic and orange pants being ruffled by the desert wind. Staring at the man in confusion, Seloria asked the question on the group's mind.

"Who are you?" She asked with a tilt to her head, Oolong hiding behind Kakarot as they looked at the man, intrigued in Kakarot and Seloria's case while Oolong had fear in his. The man looked at them with a smirk, his hand resting on his sword.

"Fufu… I am the wolf whose domain is this very desert. Yamcha!" The man, now named Yamcha, declared a cocky grin on his face and his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"And I'm Puar!" with the little blue cat, Puar, chiming in not long after, floating over the shoulder of Yamcha to observe their soon to be victims.

"I hate to have to hurt a couple of kids. But if you want to leave my desert in one piece, you'd best hand over all your money and capsules you have." Yamcha demanded without a care as if no one could challenge him. Oolong, however, was looking at the cat Puar in contemplation before a figurative lightbulb shone over his head.

"Puar..? You're crybaby Puar aren't you!?" Oolong exclaimed, pointing a finger at Puar in surprise. This exclamation shocked Puar and caused her to shout in recognition of the pig while the surprised Yamcha looked at the talking cat questioningly.

"An acquaintance Puar?" He asked, wondering how and why the two know each other. The cat in question nodded rapidly.

"Yeah! A long time ago, at shapeshifting school he constantly bullied me!" Puar said, angered at the thought of being near her bully.

"_Shapeshifting school?"_ Seloria thought in intrigue. As she thought this, Yamcha was looking at Oolong with disgust after hearing the story of Oolong stealing panties constantly.

"Well, none of that matters now. So hurry up and hand over your valuables or else." Yamcha said, putting a hand on his sword and started to draw it when the group refused to give their valuables as Kakarot stepped forward and drew his Power Pole while Seloria stood back and crossed her arms with a huff.

"Ah, you want to die fighting then? So be it." Yamcha smirked before rushing Kakarot and swung his sword. Hopping over, Kakarot his Bo-staff in an overhead swing, only for Yamcha to block with his sword. Using the sword as a platform, Kakarot jumped backwards to create distance between them. Landing, Kakarot pointed his Power Pole at Yamcha and with a cry of "Power Pole, Extend!" The staff tripled in length and slammed into Yamcha's gut, winding him and pushing him back.

"Whoa! That kid is really strong!" Oolong exclaimed in joy as Puar was scared for Yamcha as it appeared that this Kakarot was stronger than him.

As the fight went on Seloria watched the fight with a hawk-like intensity, ready to step in if she had to. Holding his gut, Yamcha looked at Kakarot and his eyes widened in recognition of the staff the boy wielded.

"That staff.. How did you get your hands on the Power Pole!?" Yamcha demanded with a wince. While the spectators perked up at the question, also wondering where the boy got a magical staff. Kakarot looked at Yamcha in confusion at the question before answering.

"My dead Grandpa gave it to me." Kakarot honestly responded as he seemed to tighten his stance.

'_Only one man possessed the Power Pole.'_ The bandit thought, before asking the name of the boy's Grandfather.

"My Grandpa's name? Son Gohan!" Kakarot said, shocking the man and spectators who all recognized the name of the renowned Martial Artist.

"I thought so..." Yamcha mumbled to himself, causing Kakarot to look at him in confusion.

"To think Son Gohan had a grandson. I guess I can't let my guard down just because you're a kid…" Yamcha said resolutely, looking at Kakarot and noticing the slight sheen of sweat on the boy's forehead. With a smirk, Yamcha lowered his center of gravity and entered a stance reminiscent of a wolf.

"Looks like I'll be able to have some fun once in a while…. **Wolf Fang Fist!" **Yamcha smirked, before roaring out his infamous technique. With a faint blue aura crackling around him, Yamcha rushed towards the boy, who tightened his stance. Yamcha threw a kick, significantly faster than he was before, catching Kakarot off guard and knocking his Power Pole away from him. As Yamcha followed up his assault with a barrage of punches, only to be surprised that his opponent had quickly adjusted to his Wolf Fang Fist's speed and had retaliated with a barrage of his own. The barrage of punches from the two continued, each blow was matched in equal force by the other. While this was going on, Oolong and Puar stood shocked at the skill and power of the two fighters, while Seloria's hand tightened as she noticed something.

'_Something's not right, Kakarot should be more than strong enough to outpace Yamcha. Is he that tired?'_ She thought in contemplation and worry.

As the trade of blows continued more and more punches got through Kakarot's guard. This continued until Kakarot threw a noticeably slower left hook. Seeing his opening, Yamcha punched the arm out of the way and unleashed the full brunt of his technique on Kakarot. With a roar, Yamcha sent Kakarot crashing through a series of rock formations before he slammed into a plateau that collapsed on top of him. Puar cheered, Oolong shouted in dismay, while Seloria shouted in concern and ran to the rubble.

Taking a deep breath, Yamcha's blue aura dissipated from around him before he turned towards Seloria who was busy digging through the rubble, helping Kakarot out from under it. Yamcha watched her for a bit, before noticing that she had a tail like the boy he just beat, shaking his head he turned towards Oolong and demanded all his capsules and money.

Though before Oolong could act upon the demand, Yamcha was stopped when he heard a door open and turned his head to look back only to be paralyzed at the sight.

"What's with all the yelling, you guys? I'm trying to get some sleep." Bulma asked with a yawn as she looked around only to lock eyes with the mysterious man across from her. Falling to the ground, Yamcha staggered back up reprimanding Puar about not telling him about the girl before retreating with the cat in tow.

"Hey! Who was that?! He seemed like a really nice guy!" Bulma asked the group with a smile, oblivious to the damage that Kakarot had sustained from the earlier battle, as Seloria helped him walk to the house so he could rest.

_**Crane Temple**_

Inside the training dojo of the Temple grounds, Kinoko, her shoulder-length spiky hair in a ponytail and wearing a forest green tank top and black gi pants, was sparring with a short, pale boy and a man with three-eyes. A fist from the man was jumped over and a kick from the boy was grabbed, then throwing the boy into the three-eyed man's gut, winding him. Then, with a kick, the man and boy were sent flying into the wall of the dojo. With a cheer at her victory, Kinoko rushed over to the man and boy who were now leaning against the wall breathing heavily.

"See! You're catching up! I had to work for the win this time Tien! Chiaotzu!" Kinoko said with a grin, helping the two stand. With a sigh, Tien accepted her offered hand and stood after Chiaotzu.

"Yes, we may be improving Kinoko. But it seems you're always one step ahead of us no matter how hard we train. You're even almost on par with Master Shen!" Tien said, a tinge of irritation in his voice at the thought of never surpassing the girl he practically raised because of their Master's lack of trying on his own part. Kinoko looked at the man who was like an older brother to her with a head tilt before grinning at him.

"Don't worry! You've been getting stronger faster than me. So you should catch up soon if you keep up your training Tien!" She said cheerfully, her tail waving around showing her excitement at the thought of Tien catching up and pushing her to her limits, before quickly schooling her features when they heard the soft footfalls of Master Shen entering the dojo.

_**Road to Fire Mountain**_

The group was driving along a road having encountered Yamcha for a second time two days ago, this time Seloria fought him and defeated Yamcha easily. This caused Yamcha to quickly retreat not long after, opting to instead follow them from afar. They were on their way to Fire Mountain and the 6th Dragon Ball.

"Look at the sunset!" Kakarot suddenly said, getting the attention of the bickering Oolong and Bulma as well as the giggling Seloria. Looking to where Kakarot was pointing, the group saw, instead of the sun lowering in the distance, a Mountain covered entirely in fire.

"That's no Sun! That's Fire Mountain!" Oolong yelled at Kakarot who looked to Oolong with a head tilt.

"Well, that explains the incredible heat." Bulma said dully. Before she looked to her radar and saw that the Dragon Ball was in the direction of the mountain. With a sigh, she continued to drive in the direction of the mountain, to Oolong's growing horror.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

_**Fire Mountain**_

The group is standing in the village by Fire Mountain, watching with terror as the Giant Ox-King stared them down with his axe, ready to behead those who came to steal his treasure. When Kakarot came back riding his Flying Nimbus, surprising the King.

"You there! You can't ride on that cloud if you stole it! Do you know Master Roshi?!" Ox said in his loud voice, looking at Kakarot in surprise. Kakarot looked at the giant of a man with a head tilt before responding.

"Master Roshi? Yeah, he gave Nimbus to me. Why?" Kakarot asked him, his head tilted in curiosity. Ox-King, however, got excited at the question.

"Do you know where Master Roshi lives now!?" He asked a tinge of hope in his voice as he stared down the odd boy. Kakarot, however, looked to Bulma.

"Hey Bulma, do you know where Roshi lives?" Kakarot asked curiously, Bulma looked at him thinking about it.

"He should be off the coast of where we met." Bulma said after a few moments of thought, to the glee of the Ox-King.

"Wonderful! Now I can return to my castle!" The Ox-King said with joy in his voice. Before noticing the Bo-Staff on the back of Kakarot.

"That staff… Boy, how did you come across the Power Pole!?" Ox-King asked in shock at the thought that his old friend's treasured weapon was in the hands of this young boy. Kakarot looked at him in surprise before answering honestly like with Yamcha a few days prior.  
"You sure know a lot, old-timer. This was a gift from my Grandpa!" Kakarot said, sitting on the Nimbus.

"Gohan was your Grandpa!?" Ox-King shouted, surprising the group even further. This conversation continued for another 20 minutes between the Saiyan boy and King of Oxes. As Kakarot was going to leave, he was stopped by Ox.

"Wait before you go! I sent my daughter Chichi to get Master Roshi yesterday and I fear she might be in danger! If you find her on your way, would you mind picking her up and bringing her back?" He almost pleaded with Kakarot who nodded in agreement. However before he could leave, Seloria threw out a capsule that poofed into a mini Jet Squirrel.

"Kakarot, I'll look for Chichi while you go find Roshi, ok?" Seloria shouted over the engines of the vehicle as it started to float, Kakarot nodded in agreeance and flew off on the Nimbus in the direction that they had met Master Roshi.

_**An hour later**_

After picking up Chichi, Seloria returned with the Ox-princess relatively quickly. The growing group was now waiting for Kakarot to return to Fire Mountain with the Bansho Fan.

"Hey! Kakarot's on his way back!" Bulma shouted to the others, seeing the familiar yellow cloud that was the flying Nimbus.

When Kakarot arrived, he explained to the Ox-King that Master Roshi had accidentally destroyed the Bansho Fan, the Turtle Hermit had declared that he'll put out the fire himself. As they were waiting for Roshi to come, the Ox King's patience started to grow thin. Upon his arrival, Roshi had berated the Ox-King for his actions before turning his attention to the mountain.

"So this is Fire Mountain… Quite the fire Ox!" Roshi exclaimed, examining the flaming mountain. Seemingly satisfied with the results of his examination, the old master gave a small sigh of disappointment before addressing his former student.

"To be honest. It's pathetic that you can't put out this fire yourself Ox." Roshi casually stated, sending a proverbial shockwave through those within earshot of the old man. Taking off his turtle shell and jacket, the old man flexed while looking at Bulma.

"Not bad for an old man, eh?" Roshi slyly said to the young woman, who cringed in disgust at the old man's perverseness.

The old man hopped to the top of a wall to get a better view. Roshi gave a grunt of effort, and his muscles suddenly increased in mass, his body size over tripling in size. This shocked all of the onlookers with the exception of his former student.

"Yamcha! What is he doing!?" Puar exclaimed in shock as to why the old man suddenly bulked up. The bandit, however, was in awe at what he was seeing.

"It's the legendary **Kamehameha**! A technique in which the energy of one's body is said to be concentrated into one point then expelled all at once!" Yamcha said, awe palpable in his voice.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind rippled throughout the area, sending most of the onlookers flying. The only exceptions being the Ox-King, Yamcha, and Puar. The Ox-King managed to stand his ground due to his physique and power, while Yamcha and Pura hung onto a nearby wall. Seloria managed to react quick enough to grab Bulma before she was sent flying, while Oolong transformed into a heavy robot in order to stay on the ground long enough for him to get a good foothold. Chichi was caught and held by her father while Kakarot dug his Power Pole in the ground and used it as an anchor. As the wind died down, everyone looked to the source in shock and awe.

On top of what is now a lone pillar of wall stood the Turtle Hermit. Surrounding the old master's buff form was a startling blue aura, the man slowly extended his hands to his sides and brought them forward, his cupped hands facing the mountain as if he was aiming his shot. Bringing his cupped hands to his side, Roshi started to seemingly chant.

"**KA….."'**

"**ME….." **A small blue orb started to form between the palms of the Turtle Hermit.

"**HA….." **Roshi's blue aura started to spark and coalesce around his cupped hands.

"**ME….."** The small blue orb began to rapidly expand until it was the size of a basketball.

"_**HAAAAA!" **_He thrust his cupped hands forward, a blue wave of raw energy came from his palms, rushing towards its target. The area around Roshi was shining a near blinding blue-white light. As the wave connected with Fire Mountain, the light became too much for the viewers, who all except Kakarot, Seloria, and the Ox-King had to cover their eyes from the bright flash. When the light died down. Roshi's body was back in it's frailer state. Breathing heavily from the strain of using so much power in so long.

"Whew... I'm exhausted, might've overdone it." Said the old man as he took a deep breath and sat down on the wall he was standing on prior. However, the more impressive thing was the mountain behind him or lack thereof. After the Ox-King pointed this out Roshi looked back and apologized sheepishly to the now castleless king. Kakarot asked if Roshi could teach him it, only to be told that it would take him 50 years to learn the Kamehameha wave. As Roshi and Ox were catching up, a familiar chant caught their ears. Looking over they saw Kakarot looking at a wall, his hands cupped like Master Roshi's were.

"_Ka… Me...Ha...Me...HAAA"_ Kakarot's voice echoed the old hermit's as he thrust his hands forward, launching a significantly smaller Kamehameha wave at the wall, destroying it.

"Awww. it wasn't as big as Roshi's." Kakarot said with visible disappointment at the fact that his Kamehameha was significantly weaker than Roshi's own. Roshi, however, was shocked at the fact that Kakarot was able to replicate the signature technique that took him 60 years to create, after seeing the technique only once no less! When the Ox-King mentioned that Kakarot was the grandson of Gohan, Roshi offered Kakarot a chance to train under him alongside Seloria. Something which Kakarot wholeheartedly accepted. Seloria meanwhile was looking at her hands after seeing Kakarot do it, and thought about trying it herself, but thought against it since Kakarot had been training his Ki control for longer than she had.

"Hey guys! I found the Dragon Ball!" Bulma called out as she walked over to the group with their sixth Dragon Ball. Only to stop next to Seloria as she saw everyone was looking at Kakarot in either shock, amazement or, in some cases, both.

"Why's everyone looking at Kakarot?" Bulma asked Seloria, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" The young Saiyaness asked as she turned her attention from her hands to her friend.

"Why's everyone looking at Kakarot?" Bulma repeated now that she had Seloria's attention.

"You wouldn't believe me until you see it." The Saiyaness stated as she shook her head.

_**Red Ribbon HQ**_

Walking into the shooting range, Commander Red and Officer Black were greeted to the sight of Gero and a few soldiers standing at attention next to a table with strange-looking rifles.

"Alright Gero, what did you call me down for? Can't you tell I'm busy?" Red demanded of the scientist.

"Welcome Commander Red! I've called you down here because I've made a breakthrough in my research of the alien ship that Teal was in when he arrived." Gero said with excitement in his voice, before he motioned to the table with odd-looking weapons and the soldiers next to him.

"What you see here are newly made rifles that weaponize the energy that the device, the one that came with young Teal, could detect. Show the Commander would you?" Gero said to the soldiers next to him, who proceeded to pick up the weapons and aimed at the targets set up at the back of the shooting range, and they proceeded to fire. Each weapon released a blast that completely pierced the target they came in contact with. Commander Red looked at the results with a grin, before turning to Gero and asked a very important question.

"How long until we can produce these for the entire army?" Red asked, the smirk on his face widening at the thought of completely dominating the world with his forces. Gero however calculated how long it would take to fully equip the RRA with the new weapons.

"A rough estimate for the entire RRA? 5 Years. For equipping the higher staff? The prototypes would be done and properly sized for each of the higher staff in 3 months." Gero reported briskly to Commander Red, who's smirk disappeared at the scientist's estimate for the full army. Even though he wanted his entire army to have the new technology, his higher-ups needed to be prioritized.

"Fine, 5 years, however, prioritize the General and Colonel equipment. I want them to have the best first. You will have access to the unlimited resources of the Red Ribbon Army " The Commander said before leaving the room, Officer Black not far behind. Gero watched them leave with an indifferent look before turning back to his work with a small scowl.

_**Power Levels**_

**Saiyans**

Kakarot(Full Power) - 18

Kakarot(Tired vs Yamcha) - 11

Kakarot(Fully rested) - 19

Kakarot(Post-Training w/ Seloria) - 20

Kakarot(Kamehameha) - 30

Seloria(Fully Rested) - 15

Seloria(Tired) - 8

Seloria(vs Yamcha) - 16

Seloria(Post-Training w/Kakarot) - 17

Jagaima(Top of Tower) - 168

Paseri - 92

Kinoko(Suppressed) - 110

**Humans**

Yamcha(Full Power) - 9

Yamcha(Wolf Fang Fist) - 12

Tien(Full Power) - 102

Chiaotzu(Full Power) - 15

Chi-Chi - 7

Ox King(Full Power) - 86

Roshi - 60

Roshi(Full Power) - 127

Roshi(Limit Break) - 191

Roshi(Limit Break+Buff) - 563

Roshi(Limit Break+Buff+Kamehameha) - 844

**Other**

Korin - 190


End file.
